Heralds of Destruction
by Skykhanhunter
Summary: In the midst of the initial skirmishes of the Soul Society-Hueo Mundo War, a cleansing goes wrong. The Hollow is not consigned to Hell, but something else comes out. AU. T for now.
1. Prologue

New fic. Yet another new fic. But unfortunately this one was fighting it's way out no matter what I did. Also my first time in the Bleach archive, which I shall enjoy. A couple of things to point out in this.

1. Because this is of such huge import in this fan archive, this ff will be promote Ichigo/Orihime, Renji/Rukia, Uryuu/Nemu and Grimmjow/Neliel (stress Neliel, not Nel). Aside from these I will not be promoting any other pairings besides those already established, (Urahara/Yoruichi, Byakuya/Hisana, Isshin/Masaki and Shunsui/Nanao) and even when I say this will support these pairings, that doesn't mean that Romance will be the major plot thread. It will be one, minor plot thread, that will exist in the same fashion as it does in Bleach. In a secondary, inferred role. This is primarily about action and adventure with a touch of horror, humour and mystery.

2. Do not harrange me about updates, please. I'm doing my best, with six other fics in process as well, four of them of similar length and depth as this one. Bear with me.

3. If you have a suggestion, or something I forgot to mention, please let me know.

4. This is AU and is set after Ichigo has started his training with the Vizards, just after Renji and Chad have started training, Uryuu is in training with his father Ryuken, and just as Rukia and Orihime have decided to train together.

5. Note that in this story I'm going to attempt to mix the English translation and the original Japanese terms. Some I'll translate, i.e. Taichou will be Captain, Sou Taichou, Captain-Commander, others will stay the same, i.e. Shinigami, reiatsu and so forth. I like the translation of Shinigami for Bleach though, as Soul Reaper is quite accurate, due to the history and the nature of the role, but I'll be using shinigami.

Alright enough warbling from me, let's get rolling.

" " is speech, ' ' is thought and if you come across " ' ' " then it's a quotation in the middle of speech.

I do not own Bleach, nor do I make any claim to the material. This is merely a fanfiction, which is making no money or profit. Bleach is copyrighted Tite Kubo, Viz Media and TV Tokyo. Support the official release.

.

_"Abandon Hope, all ye who enter here!"_

* * *

_Prologue_

Zennosuke Kurumadani ran forward, his supple zanpakuto flowing through the moonlight. His target was a Hollow, one of the many evil spirits here in Karakura town. Whatever his superiors said, the number of spiritually aware people in this town was drawing these Hollows to the town in their droves. He was hard pressed to even come near achieving his mandate of defending it. Even staying out of the furious battles that had taken place here between the forces of Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society, chaos was the only way to describe the situation. Whilst that substitute and his friends could do as they pleased, he was left holding the baby, as it were. Typical.

.

.

He was reminded of his quarry the moment it lashed out with one of its tentacles. The Hollow was laughing uproariously as it lashed out with the tentacles that Zennosuke supposed had probably been hair at one point the Hollows previous life. As they impacted he used his Shunpo to swiftly avoid the blows.

"You think you can defeat me?" the Hollow bellowed between blows, his attack increasing in speed as his amphibian like body coiled itself for a spring. "I've been slaying people since before you were a thought in the mind of your slut of a mother!"

Zennosuke's eyes narrowed, and he lashed out. The Hollow let out a scream as the keen edged blade, fuelled by rage, sliced through one of his legs. Scuttling like a crab the Hollow dodged out from underneath the next blow.

"When we next meet in Soul Society, I will punch your face for that remark, you inbred little maggot."

For a moment the Hollow stared and then burst out laughing even harder. "Soul Society," he garbled out through his guffaws, "I was bound for the Pit you moron. Every one of my fellow inmates on Death Row was told the same thing. 'For your crimes in this life, you will surely be punished in the next.' I have no intention of going there. Any of my fellows who were like me and escaped initially, were soon snapped up."

The Hollow's yellow eyes narrowed on the Shinigami in front of him and he growled, "I will never go there. So I will slay you!"

.

.

Zennosuke leaped backwards, his zanpakuto swinging up and catching the Hollow's grasping hand in its tracks. Pushing him back, the Hollow advanced, his long arms making his already simian pose, appear more and more apelike. It would have been comical had Zennosuke been hard pressed to avoid those long arms and those dangerous claws that were mounted on each finger. He leaped up in the air, gathering reishi beneath his feet and elevating himself to a high point. Looking down he could see the Hollow throwing out his long arms and clambering up towards him across shop fronts and roofs. With a single bound the Hollow leaped into the air, arms outstretched and grasping at the Shinigami. Zennosuke prepared himself, drawing back his arms and preparing a nadegiri. He had been working hard on this manoeuvre and it would essentially be another step on his route to a seated officer's position. That was his dream at present, one that he was determined to achieve. He brought the blade down. Without even needing to look he knew it had impacted squarely on its target, slicing through the Hollow's mask smoothly and quickly, a clean kill, yet another to add to his tally. With the customary flick of his zanpakuto away from his body, he sheathed the blade as he and the Hollow hit the ground.

.

.

Turning, he looked at the Hollow. For a moment, it seemed not to notice what had happened, then it faltered, its expression turning to one of horror.

"What have you done to me!" It screamed, terror evident in its voice. Zennosuke almost turned away, the fear in most spirit's voices as they were consigned to the fires and madness of the Underworld was always a horrible sight to behold. But it was also fascinating, in a morbid obscene way. The Hollow froze, its head cocked and its ears straining. Then the mask split, light streaming from it into the air. Rumbling, the Gates of Hell rose into the air, the twin skeletons on the looking down with their malicious grins which boded ill for any that passed these gates. Ominously, the chains holding the Gates shut snapped with sharp cracks, like the breaking of bone. With agonising slowness the creaked open, hinges rattling and the jamb scraping along the ground. A terrible noise filled the air as the Gates opened, a rattling, shrieking blast, coupled with the screams of thousands of tortured souls in utter agony. That was what awaited the newly deported Hollows to the world of the Damned. As it reached their furthest apart point, Zennosuke awaited the tightening of the charmed ropes which kept the doors from getting to far apart. Nothing, no ropes, no charms, no tightening. It was at this point that the Gatekeeper would reach out with his long blade and impale the Hollow before dragging it back in. Nothing happened. Then Zennosuke noticed it.

.

.

Two hands gripping the Gates, holding them open. These were not the hands of the Gatekeeper, these were the hands of something else. One of them left the Gate and dropped to the ground, talons sprouting from the finger tips and digging into the concrete as if it were snow. Then they gripped. With agonizing slowness a figure dragged itself out of the Gates and flopped onto the ground. It was almost unrecognizable, draped in leathery wings that covered most of its body, as well as a mess of hair that covered its head with two horns protruding from the mass. Gasps of breath escaped it as it lay there, completely wasted and completely immobile. For a moment there was silence, then the Hollow realised he was still free and in the world of the living with a Shinigami. With a roar it sprang. Zennosuke, frozen in shock, was slow to react, his zanpakuto was only half out of his sheath before the Hollow was all but upon him.

.

.

Out of nowhere, the Hollow's screech was cut off. There was pure silence for a moment, before the first drop of blood landed on the ground. A slight moan of pain escaped the Hollow as it looked down at his stomach area. Four long pointed rods extended from his belly. Zennosuke followed them back to their source with bated breath. The body of the creature was lying on the ground, one arm raised, the fingers extending out to impale the Hollow. Save that it was no longer a creature, it was a humanoid figure, still draped in leather, but as it raised its head Zennosuke saw, within the shadow of his face, two glowing red eyes with catlike pupils glaring out of the darkness. There was a long, thin hiss that grated up the spines of anyone who heard it and infiltrated their brain, paralysing them. Another whine of pain escaped the Hollows open mouth as the fingers curled slightly, then retracted. The body of the immobile Hollow landed on the ground next to the creature, the devil. Rising onto its knees, the devil gripped the Hollow's head in both hands. Zennosuke felt the bile rise in his throat as the devil opened its jaw, unhinging it at the same time, baring fangs that grew to three inches in length, then bit into the head of the Hollow. With a tearing noise, the devil ripped off the head in a violent display of barbaric power. Casting aside the mask fragments, the devil swallowed the head of the Hollow whole. With another savage bite, it ripped into the body of the Hollow. Zennosuke finally succumbed and bent over, emptying his stomach's meagre contents onto the ground.

.

.

By the time he looked up, the Hollow was gone, the devil wiping traces of Hollow blood from his mouth. Then he sighed in satisfaction. A blur and a voice beside Zennosuke's head spoke.

"Why so affronted Shinigami? It was what awaited him in the Nether realm after all."

Zennosuke leaped away, turning to face the pale face of the devil.

"What the Hell?" he spat.

"Not quite." The devil chuckled at that, "a more correct expression would be one that those fools in the West were so used to speaking. 'What the Devil!' was the phrase if I recall correctly."

Zennosuke went to draw his zanpakuto, as he did so crying, "Good Morning, Tsuchina-"

"Hush please," the devil placed his right hand on the hilt of Tsuchinamazu and his left across the Shinigami's mouth, "less noise, and less reiatsu, if you please."

Zennosuke started to shake in that grip of iron. No matter how much he struggled he couldn't move. The devil sighed and then gestured with his left hand, a light gathering in it and falling onto the Shinigami before him. Zennosuke tried to scream, but no words would come out of his throat.

The devil shoved him back. "Sit. I've placed a Silence ward across your vocal cords, so you won't be able to speak until I allow you. Now, sit. I've a few questions I want to ask you."

Unable to speak, and unable to run, the Shinigmai sat. As he did so, the pressure on his vocal cords, unnoticed until that moment, vanished.

"Who are you?" the devil asked.

Zennosuke silently gulped air in desperation. "Zennosuke Kurumadani. I'm a Shinigami of the Gotei 13 currently assigned to Karakura town." He hesitated for a moment, then continued. "And if I may ask, who.."

"You may not ask, nor will you attempt to ask any more questions, lest I break your arms." The devil had a calm and cultured voice, but one that belied his savage and ruthless nature that had already been displayed. The Shinigami did not doubt he would carry out his threat if provoked. Frowning the devil spoke on. "What year is it? In Human terms?"

These questions made no sense, at least not to Zennosuke's mind. They had no tactical merit, they had no political merit and they appeared to be merely the questions of a tourist. "It's the year 2003 according to Human terms."

"Interesting." The devil was silent once again. Pursing his lips he appeared deep in thought. "Where am I?"

"This is Karakura town, in the country of Japan."

"Japan. Perhaps indeed. But still interesting."

There was silence. Then the devil looked directly at Zennosuke. "I've no more questions. Well, not the sort that a Hollow can answer. I know for a fact that to extract military information from you would be difficult task, one that would require torture and copious amounts of bloodshed. I know that would merely make the process more difficult."

Zennosuke seemed to sag with relief at this. Then as he looked up, he saw the devil's face a mere few inches from his own, the eyes red, with dark purple sclera and slitted black pupils, and the mouth drawn up in a grin. Looking into those pupils, Zennosuke found himself unable to move, his vision collapsing until nothing was left but those eyes, framed in darkness.

"So I've decided to eat you, and drain your blood for the memories contained within."

Zennosuke screamed noiselessly as the jaw unhinged and the fangs, dripping saliva and razor sharp, came down. The devil lunged and there was the most rending pain he'd ever known, then nothing but black.

.

.

The demon finished his meal, the last vestiges of blood soaking in through his skin. He stood, allowing the blood memories to flash through his mind at the speed of light. Filtering them, he selected the ones he wanted, and ingrained them into his own psyche. Eyes opening, they changed, dropping down into a human shape and coloured blue. For a moment he examined himself and collected his thoughts.

"Well. It would seem that much has occurred since my last visit to this Otherworld." He glanced up at moon and laughed quietly.

Vanishing from that point, the devil reappeared in front of a hospital building. He strode to the wall and planted his feet on it, twisting around until he was stand on the wall as if it were the floor. Slowly, twisting his head from right to left, he climbed up to the top, constantly taking note of his surroundings. He reached the top and turned to look out across the city. For a moment he admired the sight.

'Truly magnificent. What amazing feats these humans are capable of. There are times I miss eating new arrivals. It detaches one from the truth of this reality. This should be enlightening.'

_to be continued..._

* * *

The next chapter should be up soon, considering how much this story is beating at my head to be loosed. Please read and review.


	2. The Herald Cries Woe

Next chapter up. As I've had no reviews, I guess I've done okay with the first chapter and prologue. I know there's no Ichigo here yet, nor is there any of the Ryoka, but needs must after all. Enjoy

* * *

_"Woe to you, o' Earth and Sea. For the Devil sends the Beast with wrath, because he knows the time is short." -_ Revelations, quoted in The Number of the Beast by Iron Maiden.

* * *

Retsu Unohana was working a little late on her latest files. The Captain Commander had recently held a Captains Meeting and announced that the final battle would take place over Karakura town. There, the Soul Society would meet Aizen's challenge and destroy his forces in one quick battle. If they played their cards right, this might all be over before Christmas. In the recent battle with the Arrancar, Rukia Kuchiki had only barely avoided being slain by one of them, a violent, aggressive being named Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Captain Byakuya Kuchiki had been severely outraged by this news, the fact evident in the way his mouth tightened and his eyes narrowed slightly. He also lost his composure somewhat, becoming cold and short of sentence. Unohana smiled slightly. It was good to see that he had finally established Rukia's place in his family. From now on, she would be considered the pride of the Kuchiki family. After the death of Hisana Kuchiki, his late wife, Unohana had felt that Byakuya would never recover from it, but it would appear that his faithfulness to his wife's last request had aided him in living once more. Life was finally being kind to the man again. He deserved it after all that he had been through.

.

.

Isane Kotetsu, Vice-Captain, or Lieutenant as Chojiro Sasakibe liked to call them, of the 4th Division of the Gotei 13, was carrying some papers that she wanted to deliver to the 2nd division considering the layout of the supply lines to Karakura in preparation for the upcoming battles. She didn't notice the running boy until he'd stopped in front of her, breathing heavily. She recognised him as being one of their newest initiates.

"Are you alright?" Isane put the papers to one side and dropped to one knee to examine the child.

The boy tried to smile, then tottered to one side and collapsed.

Isane sprang into action. "Nurses, I need nurses over here immediately."

A faint whisper came from the lips of the boy. Isane cocked her head to him and asked, "What was that?"

"…aptain, where's the Captain….he'll kill them all."

Momentarily shocked, Isane let the boy go as nurses and doctors lifted him up and placed him on a stretcher. The 3rd seat of the Division, Yasochika Iemura, hurried past the group and Isane called him aside.

"3rd Seat!"

"Yes, Vice-Captain?"

"You've overseen this boys training, correct?"

"Yes."

"Where's the boy from?"

Iemura took a moment to check his chart, narrating to himself as he did so. "The 31st region of the Rukongai, Vice-Captain."

.

.

"Captain Unohana!"

Unohana looked up from her files. "I heard the commotion Isane, I know that we have an injured person in our care, but you really don't need me for this one, do you?" Unohana smiled, somehow appearing much more dangerous with that kind gesture.

Isane gulped. "Normally I wouldn't ask for your assistance in this matter, but…"

"Spit it out Isane." Her captains eyes opened slightly, lacking any emotion, yet still driving fear into the heart of her.

"He's requested you, Captain. It seems someone sent him with a message."

Unohana's expression vanished, once again the maternal figure that the entire Seireitei knew and respected. "Oh dear. It would appear that my services are in constant demand right now. I hope it isn't that idiotic Zaraki trying to goad me into duelling him. I've enough on my plate as it is without his interference."

Ever since Kenpachi Zaraki had realised that Unohana was the one who taught Kendo to all those who sought to learn the art, he'd become determined to prove he had better sword control than she did. Every few weeks or so he'd send her a challenge, one that Unohana would politely decline. However, if he'd taken to scaring her subordinates to try and force her to fight, he'd have another thing on his hands entirely.

.

.

Unohana approached her subordinates bedside, concern etched on her face. His injuries had been revealed as extensive, more so than originally thought. Whoever had done this had been skilled at torture and interrogation, and they'd taken their time. That in itself was a mystery. An Arrancar wouldn't have the time to do such a thing, and no other opponents that the Soul Society had faced had the type of skill necessary to inflict such wounds. None of the mob bosses in the Rukongai, vicious as they were, would bother sending for one of the most powerful Captains in the Gotei 13. Closer inspection revealed something both shocking and intriguing. There was a large bite mark on the boy's shoulder, with puncture wounds that went down quite a long way, at least three inches into his chest cavity. Unohana knelt in front of the boy and looked at him gently.

"You said you wanted to see me?"

A hand shot out and clasped around her throat. While the pressure wasn't enough to even phase the Captain, her Vice-Captain and her 3rd Seat immediately put their hands on their zanpakuto's until Unohana motioned them to drop them. The boys eyes opened, his head turning to face her, showing only the whites of his eyes.

"Don't you remember me, Retsu? Has it really been that long?"

Unohana narrowed her eyes. "Who are you, and what have you done with this boy?"

The boy laughed, his voice warbling out of key and out of pitch. "What have I done to him? How else would you and I get to have our little reunion? I put some of my blood into him." The Captain gasped. "As for who I am, remember back eight hundred years Retsu. You were merely a student then, but I remember you as being one of Sir Yamamoto's pets!"

.

.

Unohana stiffened, unbidden memories flashing through her mind. Blood, fire, death and chaos. She remembered the first time she saw Yamamoto's bankai, and the one being who could withstand it. She remembered the tall, winged figure striding through the flames of Ryuujin Jakka, barely affected by the heat at all, pointing his blade at the Captain Commander and letting out an ear splitting roar that ascended up the scale until it vanished into the ultrasonic and froze her nerves. But most of all, she remembered the fear. For the first time in her life, she'd truly felt absolute fear.

"Good, I can tell by your face that you do remember."

Unohana looked back at her subordinates. "Leave. Now!"

They did so, rushing outside in terror at the look on their Captains face. Unohana turned back to the boy.

"So, you've turned him into a puppet. Hardly an efficient way for you to get to me."

"Don't be naïve Retsu, I'm not here to kill you, at least not yet. I've got this kids family hostage. You know what I'm capable of, so don't be foolish in thinking I can't slaughter them before you get help to them, though I'll make you a deal."

"Dealing with you? Not something I would really be enthusiastic about."

The boy snarled. "Don't be ridiculous. I always keep my word. This child's family will live, but I want to see how you've progressed. Meet me in that section of the Rukongai Sir Yamamoto and I destroyed so very long ago, and I assure you they'll come to no harm. I'll even release the boy when we're done as a good will gesture."

"Is that all you're here for, just to see how far we've come since we last met?"

"You're perceptive alright, but then again, you always were a bright one. Bring your two friends, that long haired kid and the one with the breathing problems. I want to see you three specifically."

Unohana winced. Jyuushiro Ukitake had not been in the best of health recently. He could fight just as well as any of them, but how long was a totally different question. "What about the Captain-Commander? Don't you want to fight the one who beat you last?"

"I have my own plans for Sir Yamamoto, don't you worry, but when I meet him, I'll meet him at my place of choosing, at my discretion and under my terms. Just you three or the rest of the child's family will be eaten alive."

.

.

The boy collapsed, convulsed twice, and then lay still. Unohana reached for her zanpakuto, and then hesitated. His breathing had returned to normal.

"Vice-Captain Kotetsu, 3rd Seat Iemura, come in."

The two did so.

"Mr. Iemura, continue to take care of this patient, he's free of the illness and he should recover in time. Vice-Captain, come with me Isane."

The two left, Unohana silent, but Isane was trying to hold back a question. Unohana stopped, thought for a moment, then turned towards her rooms. As she walked she spoke quietly to her Vice-Captain.

"Isane, I need you and Yasochika to keep this matter private as much as possible. Find all the staff who were on duty at the time of the incident and tell them, from me, that this is a direct order."

"What was that Captain Unohana?" Isane couldn't help herself.

Unohana paused, without meeting Isane's eyes and said, "It was something I had hoped to never see again. Once was enough, but it never leaves your nightmares. That boy had become a puppet on strings to a puppet master who could control another through his blood. Once you have some of it in you, you're bound to his will for eternity. If he'd wanted, he could have had that boy die in any number of horrific ways, just for his entertainment. Instead he let him go." She paused. "Does this mean I can trust him?"

They halted outside Unohana's room. The Captain opened her door, and walked in, motioning for her subordinate to follow. Isane walked in slowly, aware that what her Captain was about to say would never leave these four walls. Unohana went over to her walk in closet and slid open the doors. Before she stepped in and closed it over again, she loosed her hair from its braid. The thick, beautiful, black strands fell down her back, ending above her hips and hanging loose for the first time in centuries.

"I met that being once before Isane, once before on the battlefield long ago. Even to this day I can still remember it. It was like nothing I've ever seen. He's a demon."

Isane stopped, her face frozen in shock. "A what?"

"A demon. A real one, not a Hollow, not an Arrancar, a proper and full fledged demon. I have not the time to explain, but he remembers me too. Not just me, you understand, but also Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake. Most of all he remembers Captain-Commander Yamamoto. The two of them fought, centuries ago, before I became a Captain. Even to this day I remember the battle. It was horrific. The Captain-Commander won, that is true, but our foe wasn't vanquished, merely returned to the Pit he came from. Right now he's loose again, how I don't know, why I don't know, but he couldn't have gotten loose at a worse time."

The door slid open and Unohana stepped out, dressed in peasant's robes from the Rukongai. Her face was saddened and her eyes downcast.

"With Aizen on one front and this thing on the other, we will be hard pressed to survive, if we do at all. Though be certain of one thing, Aizen and this demon have no love for one another at all. Whoever destroys us first will crush the other, secure in his power."

Isane looked flabbergasted at the garb of her Captain. "Where are you going Captain? And what are you going to do."

Unohana looked up and smiled. "What I've always done Isane, I'm going to save lives. As for where, I cannot tell you. This is something I must do with only two select others. My sword."

Wordlessly Isane passed over Minazuki, the Captains zanpakuto.

"Send a message to Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake. It should say, 'Place and being of 800 years ago. Come alone, lives at stake. Dress appropriately.' That should suffice."

Isane jumped to it, knowing in her heart that something serious was wrong, something was out of place. Then she realised it as Unohana spoke softly to Minazuki.

"So, we go to battle him again, Minazuki. How will this one turn out, I wonder."

That was it. The Captain wasn't intending to come back from this fight. Fighting back tears, Isane sent the message using a Hell Butterfly.

Unohana looked up at her. "Don't cry Isane, you've got no reason to cry over anything. Take care of the Division until I return."

"If you return Captain."

"Let us both pray that I shall. Mention this to no one, send no one after me and above all else, don't follow me."

.

.

Nanao Ise, the Vice-Captain of the 8th Division was frustrated, a state she was often in.

"Captain, I need your signature on these forms, authorizing the emergency training for the Division."

"Have you ever wondered exactly why there are so many stars, my dear Nanao?"

"No Captain. Getting back to the matter at hand…"

"I mean, surely there's a reason why they exist. One for each life, do you reckon?"

"I'm sure there are myriad philosophies surrounding the stars, but as I said…"

Shunsui Kyouraku, Captain of the 8th Division sighed. "I heard and I know. I gave the order myself earlier on today. That's the official request from the Captain-Commander for mobilization. Though the truth is that it'll only be the Captains and some of the Lieutenants who are actually involved in the battle."

Nanao hesitated. "I thought our official designation was Vice-Captain, sir."

"It is, but Chojiro has a point, it's the same thing really."

She straightened her glasses again. "That's really beside the point. In any case sir, I'd rather you let me know when you proceed with orders that I have to countersign."

Kyouraku laughed at that. "Ah Nanao," he smiled, "You're always keeping tabs on me, am I right. Where would I be without you?"

Nanao checked her list once more. "Probably making do with someone else Captain."

"I highly doubt that. I can't work well with anyone else."

"You would if necessary Captain."

They were interrupted by the arrival of a Hell Butterfly. Instead of going to Nanao, who held out one finger expectantly, it went straight to the Captain, who accepted it with a frown. For a moment he was silent.

"What did he say Captain?"

Kyouraku didn't answer for a few moment. "It was from Captain Unohana," he finally said, "it concerns me, herself and Captain Ukitake."

Nanao stared for a moment. Her captain never acted like this, not unless there was something important happening. Kyouraku stood and handed her his pink floral kimono, then removed his sakkat and handed it to her as well. Wordlessly he dropped from the roof to the ground, turning and walking into his quarters. Nanao stood paralysed, before snapping out of her trance and dropping down to the ground.

"Captain Kyouraku?" she called timorously.

The Captain walked out. He'd changed into gear suited to one you'd expect to see in the Rukongai, his belt carrying his twin zanpakuto Katen Kyokotsu in his sash and his stride solemn. This was completely out of character for him.

"Nanao Ise, should I fail to return, I want you to take care of the division until a new captain is chosen. You'll also need to take a message to Captain Commander Yamamoto, approving my choice of you as my successor."

Nanao couldn't see his eyes, but the shadow cast over her Captains face told her all she knew. "It's something serious, isn't it? You don't plan on coming back." She was shocked to find how much that thought affected her, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Hush, little Nanao." Kyouraku's larger hand rested on her should for a moment. "I may be back. But we've had fun, haven't we?"

"Still, I wasn't expecting this to happen."

"Just keep quiet for now, soon this will all be over." Gently, he squeezed her shoulder and then walked on. "Don't follow me, Nanao, and don't tell anyone about this. It could mean more deaths."

.

.

Kiyone and Sentarou were arguing, again. Jyuushiro Ukitake smiled at his two 3rd Seats. They were always at each other's throats over which one of them was taking better care of him. His smile faltered somewhat. This illness was a burden on everyone, most of all on his struggling officers. Were it not for Byakuya's insistence he would have promoted Rukia Kuchiki to the vacant position of Vice-Captain. She deserved it and she was worthy of it as well. Of all his division, she had one of the most powerful zanpakuto's, had a strong bond with it and also knew how to use it. She had powerful kido skills as well and she had a good head on her shoulders and knew how to motivate people. But the Captain of 6th Division had asked him not to give Rukia a position, and Ukitake would support that decision. So for now he had to worry about his two 3rd Seats taking on those responsibilities themselves. While he regretted having to throw all this responsibility on them out of the blue, at times he was glad of it too. They'd been very childish before, not to say that they still weren't childish. Sentarou was stating that he felt his captain would prefer the green tea, whilst Kiyone was countering that he'd prefer a different blend altogether. As if he couldn't hear them from inside his chambers. Ukitake smiled at that, then returned his attention to the paper in front of him. He'd finished his paperwork early so as to focus on his next issue of "Rejection of the Twin Fishes," his serialized novel. It was strange, but he knew that it was something for people to look forward to every week, with the coming battles he wouldn't be able to write anymore. In that regard, he'd decided to write enough for the next several weeks of publications.

.

.

The Hell Butterfly took him off guard. For a moment he wondered why it had come to him, but then he realised. It was a confidential message to him. Stretching out one finger he allowed it to land and deliver its message. Once he'd received it, he sat for a moment, remembering. The heat, the pain, the death, it was all still crystal clear in his head. A horrific screech of pure venom ripping through the air, the Rukongai in flames as civilians struggled against them, the Soul Society in tatters and panic in the streets. He remembered the demon, and his furious, incredible power. And he remembered all too well, the fact that he, Unohana and Kyouraku had been completely trounced when they'd fought him last. This was not going to end well. But they'd grown in strength since then, and in experience. This one quite possibly had not. Ukitake rose, changed into wear more suited to blending in into the Rukongai and left quietly.

.

.

Unohana was waiting in the 80th District of the Rukongai. No one bothered her, most didn't even notice she was there. Once or twice a footpad had tried to rob her, then found themselves on the receiving end of Minazuki. Being a healer did nothing to hide the fact that she was a Captain of the Gotei 13, skilled in combat and the tactics of battle. There would be no holding back in this fight and she couldn't afford to get distracted.

"Captain Unohana."

Out of the shadows came the tall broad shouldered figure of Captain Kyouraku, followed closely by the thinner form of Captain Ukitake. Unohana nodded to them both briefly, then they turned and walked into the open fields beyond the 80th District. They were headed into what had been the 81st through to 90th Districts of the Rukongai, back when the Rukongai had been as beautiful as the Seireitei.

"What did he do, Captain?"

Unohana didn't turn to look at Ukitake when he posed the question, but she did answer it. "He took over the mind of one of my Division and is currently holding the boy's family hostage unless we show up alone."

"Do you think he's killed them?" Kyouraku asked.

"No. He wouldn't." Ukitake replied, firm in his conviction. "Remember who we're dealing with. This isn't Aizen who lies to everyone, including himself. This is a demon lord. He'll keep his word because if he doesn't, what does he have to get people to trust him."

"Jyuushiro is right, Shunsui." Unohana said.

Shunsui looked a little surprised. "So we've dropped the honorific's Retsu?"

Retsu nodded.

Jyuushiro breathed a nervous breath. "You're really not expecting us to do well out of this, are you?"

"No."

"It's been 800 years Retsu. We've increased in strength exponentially, we're armed with bankai and we've learned how to use our shikai."

"We're still weaker than he is Jyuushiro."

"Jyuushiro has a point, Retsu. We've come a long way since we last saw this guy, who knows. He might be weaker than we are. Remember, it's a long way for him to go, compared to how far we had to go. He mightn't reach the next level for another thousand years. We've gotten to where we are in only a few centuries." Shunsui scratched at his beard. "Still, it's odd talking like this. It's been a long time since we were students at the Academy."

Retsu smiled. "But you are still the skirt chaser you ever were, and you Jyuushiro are still the charismatic student president you were back then too."

Jyuushiro smiled. "And you the prodigy that Yamamoto found out in the woods one day, the first one of us he took under his wing."

Retsu stopped, turning her head. The shade made her eyes look ethereal and dangerous, and the two men felt a shiver of fear run through them at the reminder of how strong she really was. "Yes." She said quietly.

Shunsui chuckled. "I don't know about you, but this is making me feel my age."

"I don't feel it in the slightest."

"Jyuushiro, you look twice your age with that hair."

"That's hardly fair. When you consider your flirtatiousness, one might think you're trying to prove something?"

Retsu laughed and Shunsui turned red. "That's not true, and you know it."

"I see you all are still as childish as ever."

.

.

The new voice stopped all of them dead in their tracks. He was there. Brown, shoulder length hair rippled on the brisk breeze, crystal blue eyes glinted in the moonlight, a long black leather coat flapped in the wind, revealing the hilt of a long sword slung over his shoulder. He began to walk forward, his boots crunching the loose, bare earth under his feet, the coat flapping back to reveal a loose shirt and trousers under the coat. That face was youthful and smiling, yet cold and austere at the same time. Looking at him, most would be inclined to dismiss this man as a malicious being. He was dripping charisma, good looks and strength. In the eyes of most, he would have been a fine figure of a man, being tall enough to look Shunsui in the eye. Retsu could feel her heart beating faster at the sight of him, but that was a typical reaction produced under the scrutiny of this man. She never forgot that he was a Daedra, one of the second most powerful caste of demons in the hierarchy. Once she sent her Reiryoku coursing through her veins, it counteracted this effect. Belatedly she remembered that this creature could use his pheromones to influence people to his will. Eight hundred years ago she'd figured this out and used it successfully against him in battle, getting close to him and striking him deep in his side, the first proper injury anyone had gotten on him. Of course, he'd just laughed at this.

.

.

"I see you remember me well enough, Retsu, as well as the two of you, Shunsui and Jyuushiro."

The two men placed their hands on their sword hilts. "We remember you far too well for our own good."

Retsu interrupted. "Did you let the boy's family go?"

"Retsu you offend me!" the demon spat out, "Do you think I'm some ignorant cur that would go back on his word? No, I'm a Daedra. We do what we say we're going to do." Without another word he drew his sword and levelled the six foot long zweihander at the three of them with one hand. "And I do believe I've sworn to level this place and consume the inhabitants. Once I've done so, I'll proceed to the next level of my development. But I'm going to give you three a chance to stop me. Here and now I'll fight you. We each hold back our power. No bankai, no shikai on your part and I'll not tap into my power at all. Spells are permitted though."

Shunsui frowned. "That give you an advantage though."

The demon smiled, his fangs lengthening slightly to make them prominent. "Against the three of you, hardly. I'll not be able to draw upon the highest level of spells, but I'll be able to use most mid tier ones and all the lower tier ones. You all should be strong enough to face things like those weak ones."

Jyuushiro protested angrily, "But one of your 'mid tier' spells tore an entire block of buildings out of the ground the last time we fought."

"It's like your Kido," the demon retorted, "the stronger the reiatsu of the wielder, the more effective the spell."

"Agreed." Retsu cut them off.

"Retsu!" Jyuushiro countered, but she cut across him.

"I want to know why you called out the three of us."

The demon threw back his head and laughed heartily. "Why you three alone? Isn't it obvious? It's because you three were the only ones who could stand up to me, however short it was, and I want to see how far you've come since then." Abruptly all mirth left his voice and his eyes narrowed. "I'm aware that you three are now Captains, which means you've got bankai, and I know that you're also considered the strongest three in the Soul Society. I got it out of the mind of the Shinigami I ate before I came here. I believe he was one of yours Jyuushiro."

.

.

Ukitake sprang forward, his zanpakuto coming out of its sheath while he was mid step. Using shunpo, he vanished forward, only traceable by reiatsu. The demon barely raised his blade before Jyuushiro slammed into him with huge force.

"That was quick, I barely saw it…"

Out of nowhere, Kyouraku and Unohana used shunpo to appear directly behind the demon. Aready in mid swing, Unohana brought Minazuki down, directly towards the _men_, whilst Kyouraku swung with his right hand, directly for the neck of his target. The demon's eyes widened, before he blurred sideways to his left, past Ukitake's right handed strike and out of reach of his targets. But he wasn't fast enough, Unohana's strike catching his shoulder. Wincing he slid to a stop.

"That was good." He muttered. "I take it he was one of your Division, Jyuushiro?"

Ukitake was incensed. "Zennosuke was one of my best men, he was in line for an officers promotion. Now he's dead by your hands, demon. I'll kill you for that. No one hurts my people and survives my wrath."

"Ah, but he lives as part of me Jyuushiro. Maybe some part of him will become a facet of my personality when I ascend once more." The demon bowed his head. "But please, come and exact your revenge. So long as you keep to the terms of our agreement you ought to surprise me."

Ukitake smiled. "No doubt." Then he jumped out of the way.

Behind him, Unohana had been chanting softly under her breath. As Kyouraku came from one side, Ukitake came from the other. With nowhere to go, the demon was forced to move in the direction they wanted him to.

"Hado 63, Raikoho!" declared Unohana.

The blast of yellow energy sprang forth, directly into the demons path. It impacted squarely on his chest throwing up a blast of wind and scattering dust everywhere.

"Well done Retsu!" cheered Kyouraku.

Unohana frowned though. "It would have been a more effective if I'd used a binding spell on him first."

Ukitake smiled. "You still got him though."

.

.

A rattling cough came out of the dust as it dissipated.

"I've underestimated you three."

The demon stood, his clothes smoking and charred, and his arms damaged by the explosion. He coughed again before speaking. "I barely managed to get up a Redactum Tutela in time. Even so, it collapsed in a matter of moments."

Ukitake and Unohana vanished using shunpo, Kyouraku charging him at a normal pace.

"Will you back out now?" he roared.

"Never!" the demon responded.

Ukitake and Unohana appeared in a flash of shunpo, Ukitake coming in first. His zanpakuto swept in an upward swing at the demons left. Zweihander a blur, the demon skilfully parried it, pushing Ukitake back, then throwing himself aside as Unohana thrust her blade at his stomach. Kyouraku moved like lightning, using shunpo to appear directly behind the demon, forcing him to spin to counter his blade, leaving him open to a stroke from Ukitake. Sogyo no Kotowari left a long slash on the demon's side. A grunt of pain escaped his lips, as he defended himself again. Simultaneously, Unohana and Kyouraku came in again, both of them striking in sucession, forcing the demon to move quicker to compensate. There was an edge of desperation in his moves, his breath coming faster and faster. Jumping into the air, the demon managed to evade their attacks. Then he went on the offensive. He moved in a blur, striking at Ukitake. Ukitake used shunpo to evade, but the demon didn't stop. He ran.

"He's retreating." Kyouraku muttered.

"Not likely," Ukitake stated, "you don't believe that for a moment."

Kyouraku shook his head, then took off running. "We all know that he's going to try and gain time for a proper spell, or to regain his strength."

Unohana looked at her companion, shrugged and flew off after him. Ukitake smiled, it was like the good old days when they'd all been juniors, then followed.

.

.

Kyouraku had caught up with their quarry, who was kneeling on the ground in the middle of a hollow in the ground, panting heavily.

"I know you're not as tired as you appear. You're stronger than that."

The demon laughed, stopping his panting and his breathing slower, though he was still taking deep breaths. "Observant of you, Shunsui. You've truly become someone Sir Yamamoto would be proud of."

Kyouraku smiled slightly. "I don't know, he tried to kill me a few weeks ago."

The demon laughed, the amusement clear in his voice. It died as he saw Ukitake and Unohana shunpo to stand beside their comrade. "I hope you remember this one…"

"Brace yourselves, he's been gathering power for this one." Kyouraku muttered, finishing his incantation, as beside him his comrades finished theirs.

The demon extended one palm. Within it opened a vortex, spinning, that spat out a globe of flames. Gathering in size, the spell shot forward with the speed of a bullet, before splitting into three a metre from his hand.

As one, the captains shouted, "Bakudo 39, Enkosen!"

Shimmering circular shields of energy sprang up, covering the three from the resulting explosions.

As the smoke cleared, the three could see that he was visibly surprised by this development.

"Amazing," he muttered, "you've gotten to the point where you could stop a Trinus Incendia spell, that's one of the best there is."

He looked troubled, and turned to run, but before he could move, Kyouraku blocked his path. Springing upward and forward, his sword clanged against both of Katen Kyokotsu, blocking the demon's strike. Genuine anger appeared in the demon's eyes and he kicked out. It caught Kyouraku off guard and he was sent flying back. Ukitake closed in behind him, and he swung wildly. Easily the Shinigami dodged the blow, returning one to him, that the demon had to jump back himself to dodge. Unohana's foot then made contact with his head. Tumbling through the dirt, the demon sprang up onto all fours, gathering himself. Kyouraku came at him again, one sword deflecting the demons swing, the other reversed and the hilt slamming into his jaw. Flipping backwards, the demon landed in the hollow again. Incensed at this, he launched forward his elongated fingers, the talons extended and clawing at the captain, only to have Ukitake parry them. With a growl, the demon started forward. Shock registered as Unohana used shunpo to intercept him. With one quick motion, she'd driven Minazuki right through his heart.

.

.

For a moment they stood still, the enormity of her actions digging into Unohana's conscience. The demon stuttered for a moment or two, gasped for breath, blood flowing out of his mouth, then he slid down to his knees. Unohana looked down at him. Finally, she'd driven a blade through the nightmare that had haunted her sleep for years.

"We should incinerate him." Shunsui broke into her thoughts.

She looked up at him. "Agreed, there is no need for anyone else to know about this. If it had been any more than just one demon we'd know about it."

"If it had been any more than one demon," Ukitake said gravely, "we'd be fighting for our lives right now. You know how strong they are. I wonder how much standing this Daedra lost when he returned to the Underworld."

"However much it was, he lost sufficient power when it happened." Unohana looked at the bowed head of the demon. "That was why he didn't want to see the Captain-Commander. He knew he wasn't strong enough to fight him again. So he went for us, hoping for some vague revenge." She reached down to withdraw Minazuki.

.

.

A fist struck her left cheek so hard it nearly snapped her neck. Then another landed in her abdomen, breaking bones audibly. Finally, a palm to her sternum sent the Captain of the 4th Division sailing backwards.

"Wrong on all counts, Shinigami," Minazuki still in his chest, the demon rose to his feet, "I've lost nothing, though some did try to overcome me in my weakness afterwards."

Kyouraku and Ukitake launched themselves at him in one stride. With a gesture, the demon launched out his fingers which curled around his fallen zweihander and dragged it right back into his hand. Turning rapidly he flicked Ukitake's attack to one side, then ducked Kyouraku's strike and threw him over his shoulder.

As the three went sprawling, Unohana was getting to her knees and chanting the incantation for a powerful healing kido. The demon continued. "I've challenged you three because I needed to know several things, one of which was whether my hypothesis was correct. And lo and behold, it was."

He ripped Minazuki from his heart, wincing as he did so, then threw the blade back to the female captain. "I knew you three would be powerful, I was right. You'd tear most demons below my rank to pieces. That Trinus Incendia spell was at full power and you all blocked it with ease. As for the Captain-Commander, no, I'm still more than powerful enough to take him on alone. In fact, I could take on all of the Seireitei and not suffer a scratch."

"Meiyu!" Unohana said loudly. The demon didn't even notice. He knew it was a healing spell.

"As for my losing standing, not likely. You all know little about Underworld life and politics. It's a twisted landscape, bones, rivers of blood, mountains of chrome metal, the land carved as if by a crude and inelegant hand, but we live well enough. My estate has not suffered anything. If truth I've gained by my audacity. Are you ready to continue yet?"

The three Shinigami cast glances at each other, but stood nonetheless. They knew it was pointless trying to hide their power from him. He knew far too well what they could do, having fought them before and having absorbed the memories of a Shinigami.

.

.

Shunpo took the three of them to directly in front of the demon, who merely stood there as they struck. Or tried to, only to find that he'd moved back at huge speed. Turning sideways, the demon took off at a speed that would have made Tensa Zangetsu envious. Sweeping around them, he came flying in as a blur. Springing, he tackled Ukitake, knees hitting his chest. Ukitake gasped, then doubled over, desperately trying to get air into his already damaged lungs. As he did so, the demon twisted, flipping and striking in the air at Unohana, who had to bend backwards just to avoid the blow. Kyouraku took it on the flat of his sword, losing one of his zanpakuto as he did so. He evaded injury, but the demon focused on him as Unohana scrambled to Ukitake's side. As he attacked, he slipped into a sword form that allowed him to advance, but at the same time ward off the strikes of his opponents twin swords. Kyouraku tried to disengage, as he was rapidly being pushed back by the sheer power of his opponent who was getting in close and pushing him. Out of nowhere, the demon switched forms. One powerful swing caught both blades of Katen Kyokotsu. For a moment Kyouraku held the blades, then the demon applied huge pressure to his sword and sent the shinigami flying with a powerful push.

"Never attempt to beat a Swordmaster whose full range of style you don't know, shinigami. Unfortunately for you, aside from switching your fighting style completely, your twin blades make you predictable. Just now I switched from Soresu to Fechtbuch and overwhelmed your defences."

The demon blurred again, as Unohana came flying down from overhead, her zanpakuto gripped in two hands and swinging down in the classic kendo attack.

"Nice try, but you are restricted."

She moved like a ghost, constantly encroaching on him as he backed away. Jumping back suddenly, the demon removed one hand from the hilt of his zweihander and levelled it at her, one hand dropping back behind him as he turned side on.

"This is Makashi, the demon sword art for one on one."

Unohana smiled as she readied her kendo stance, ready to move forward with a powerful blow. "You've lost the strength to match me with that form."

The demon smiled. "Correct."

Unohana moved forward, shouting her _kiai_ as she did so, only to get cut off halfway as the zweihander pierced her shoulder.

"But I've gained reach and speed, something you lack."

As Unohana fell, Ukitake and Kyouraku came running. The demon raised his left hand and Ukitake felt the talons pierce his hamstrings. Kyouraku jumped, only to have the demon twist around him and carve a gash up his back. Unohana struggled up, using her good hand.

"Bakudo 61, Rikujokoro."The six bars of light shot at the demon, catching him squarely. "Jyuushiro, quickly!"

Ukitake levelled his palm with the trapped demon. "Hado 88, Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!"

A massive blast of lightening shot forward, directly at the demon, who gasped at the intensity of the strike. Stretching out his arms, he tried to struggle only to have the spell impact on him.

.

.

"That was touch and go there for a moment." The golden red shield vanished, leaving the demon winded, but alive. "However, I'd assumed from the moment you launched your binding spell that you intended something that strong. Maioribus Tutela was all I could gather at the time though."

Rikujokoro gave way. Ukitake was shocked.

"That's one of the most powerful kido we have."

"But you used it without the incantation, that proved your undoing. Plus, you forget I'm a Daedra. Casting a high level spell takes me seconds, if not less."

Suddenly, they became aware of a new presence. Out of the shadows came the figure of an old man, his back bowed by years and his beard long and white. He walked with the aid of a cane and stopped when he saw the demon. The demon, for his part turned to face the new figure and bowed low.

"Sir Yamamoto, it is indeed an honour. I was just giving your students a little lesson in the art of combat and spell casting."

Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto ignored the interloper for the moment and looked at his injured students. "That was a foolish thing you did, you three. Must I instruct you again as if you were children?"

Ukitake smiled and bowed his head. "No master, we're aware of our predicament and that we let ourselves be defeated. We apologise."

"You should have informed me, Jyuushiro and Shunsui. And you Retsu, I had thought you would be wiser than this."

Unohana cast her eyes down. "I apologise, Master Yamamoto."

Yamamoto finally turned to the demon. "And who might you be sir, that you decide you can injure my student so."

The demon smiled, bowing once more and stating, "I am Donn, Daedric Lord of the Underworld, Archon of the Styx Poleis."

.

.

Yamamoto and Donn stared each other down. Neither moved. Donn smiled.

"Must we continue this façade, Sir Yamamoto?"

"Perhaps."

"We know who we are, we know why we're here. You knew, the moment you felt that kido that there was something wrong here, didn't you."

"I know that you're not permitted to leave Hell, Daedra."

Donn roared laughing. "On whose authority?" he asked mockingly, "On the authority of your so called Spirit King? That indolent fool is going to be in for a shock."

Yamamoto raised his cane. The wood peeled back, vanishing to reveal the hilt and sheath of a zanpakuto. Placing his hand on the hilt, the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 looked Donn directly in the eyes. "If you'd like, we can settle this right now."

Donn smiled. "I prefer an audience for my shows."

In that instant he released his reiatsu. A column of supernatural flames shot into the sky, lightning crackling from him and earthing itself as he released his full strength. Unohana, Ukitake and Kyouraku were forced onto the ground, held down by the weight of this spiritual pressure. Yamamoto wasn't fazed at all, merely looking directly at his opponent, though he did sweat at the heat. Coupled with this blast of spirit energy, the Daedra leaned back his head and let out a wailing roar that echoed across the land, climbing up the octave scale until it passed beyond the hearing of a human, soul or not. All across the Rukongai, dogs began to bark, children began to scream and adults began to shake. In the Seireitei, shinigami snapped awake, fell out of bed, raised their heads and looked at the sky. In particular, Sajin Komamura, Captain of the 7th Division, heard every note, his canine ears following the sound even as it went ultrasonic. From his window he could see the column of fire and moved. In his quarters in the 11th Division barracks, even Kenpachi Zaraki, most bloodthirsty shinigami alive, felt that pressure, reminded of it in greater form by the small body of Yachiru Kusajishi, his child Vice-Captain, scrambling to him for protection. Almost as one, the Seireitei responded.

.

.

Suddenly, there was silence and the weight was gone. Donn stood, exactly where he had been, as did Yamamoto.

"They should be here pretty soon. Would you like to warm up, Captain-Commander." The Daedra's eyes flashed red with catlike slits. "I myself have already had a decent warm up."

Yamamoto dropped his act and straightened up with a crack of bone. He was as old as he looked, and more so, but he was still the most powerful shinigami alive.

"I've been warmed up since the moment you began your warm up." He responded casually. "I just wasn't sure if it was you or not. If it wasn't, the three captains here could have taken you easily. If not, then I would be on hand to step in."

Almost conversationally Donn added, "I heard you're having trouble with a renegade?"

Yamamoto grunted. "Sosuke Aizen is a traitor and intends to take over the kingship of this realm."

"What for?" asked Donn, curious as to the thought processes of such a man.

"For power." Yamamoto shrugged. "He plans to rule Soul Society with an iron fist and an army of hybrid creatures. Can't imagine why though. If he'd wanted to do that he should have stayed where he was. He could have avoided the trouble. But I think a man like him likes showing off his power."

Donn snorted. "One of those, huh?"

"Yes."

The three injured Captains were amazed at this. The Daedra Lord was merely standing there with his arms folded talking about Sosuke Aizen as if he were a guest, rather than an enemy. What was more surprising was that Yamamoto was taking this seriously.

"You have my word I'll not aid him."

"Trust me, he doesn't like threats."

"I'm not planning to fight him just yet, I merely want to know what other players there are."

"Aizen's a skilled player, but he assumes we all play the same game as he does."

"So he's a mastermind type person then."

"Correct."

"I hate them, they start a monologue with no clear purpose. Stick an idiot on a podium and he soon thinks he's the reason for existence after a while. Seen it so many times before."

"You get a lot of them in Hell?"

"All of them pudgy and egotistical. Hard to digest and you've got to pick bits of fat out of your teeth."

"I know how that feels."

"Why'd he want to become King though? I just plan on eating you all and gaining power though it."

"I already know that, you told me last time. Aizen just wants to be seen as the most powerful."

"I'll have to kill him pretty quickly to be honest."

"I'd recommend it. He's the type to take advantage of a situation."

Donn paused. "What's the substitute shinigami?"

Yamamoto looked at him through hooded eyes. "Ichigo Kurosaki? Red hair, brown eyes, pretty powerful?"

"That's the one."

"He's a wandering stray we found in the Rukongai and we gave him a job." Yamamoto said with a smile. "He didn't want to be a shinigami to begin with, but he needed the work."

Donn nodded. "I had a wandering Asuras like that once. Useless until I gave him the pick of my succubi. Is that what that red haired girl is to him? I've got to admit, she's a looker."

Yamamoto shrugged. "I've little time for my subordinate's romantic pursuits as long as they do their jobs. Once there's job satisfaction, I'm happy."

"Oh, they're here."

.

.

With rapid swishing sounds, hundreds of shinigami arrived on the scene, Captains and Vice-Captains first. Notably absent were the Captain and Vice-Captain of the 10th, the Vice-Captain of the 6th and the 3rd and 5th Seats of the 11th Division as well as one of the more powerful members of 13th Division.

There were several concerted cries of "Captain!" from the squads who's leaders had been injured. Isane Kotetsu immediately began to prepare medical assistance.

"Welcome shinigami!" Donn cried, spreading his arms as if to embrace them. "I'm so thrilled to see how prompt you are, and how healthy you all look. It makes me," he looked directly at Momo Hinamori and bared his three inch long fangs, "hungry."

The figures of Izuru Kira and Shuuhei Hisagi stepped in front of her protectively and Donn laughed.

"I'm glad to see that you are as united as ever, although I've heard differently."

Sajin Komamura growled low in his throat. "Who the hell are you?"

Donn stared. "I've never seen anyone like you in the Seireitei. When did you join?"

Tetsuzaemon Iba angrily shouted back at him. "That's none of your business!"

"Come now, I asked nicely, I deserve a response of some sort. And it's not a criticism, I'm glad to see that the Seireitei is opening their doors to more than just humans. It does my heart good, especially considering I myself am not human."

Komamura frowned, then answered, whilst putting a hand on Iba's arm to calm him. "I joined the Gotei 13 roughly a hundred and fifty years ago. Why do you ask?"

"I've not been here in eight hundred."

.

.

There was a sudden silence. Then the cheeriness dropped from the Daedra's face.

"I am Donn, Daedric Lord of the Underworld, Archon of the Styx Poleis, Vesica Vinco, Alica Vinco and Caput Imperator of Igneus Nex Peregrinus. And I've come to declare war with the Soul Society. Now that I see you, I realise I've already won. You're weak. None of you have a power anywhere near to my strength. I will crush you, destroy you, and when I have, I'll feed on you. And there is nothing in this world that can stop me."

Captain Kyouraku spoke up. "Captain Yamamoto did, once before."

Donn laughed. "Yes, he did. Armed with the Sogyoku, eight hundred years younger and facing me for the first time. I've fought him once before, next time I do, I'll probably win."

"Not if you die right here!" Komamura roared, drawing his sword. From opposite the Daedra, Byakuya Kuchiki drew his as well, as did Captain SoiFon of the 2nd Division. From the looks on their faces, Mayuri Kurotsuchi and several of the Vice-Captains looked ready to jump into the fray as well.

"I'm going to slice you to bits, you piece of crap pretty boy!"

"Yay Kenny!"

Kenpachi Zaraki, despite being the worst reiryoku sensor on earth and the least skilled with reiatsu, had finally arrived, along with his trusted Vice-Captain on his shoulder.

"You beat up Captain Unohana!" he roared at the Daedra.

In the crowd, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Vice-Captain of the 12th, handed over a bundle of kan to Kiyone.

"I'm the only one who's allowed to do that. I've still got to prove I'm a better fighter at kendo!"

Kiyone handed the money back to Nemu.

Donn blinked at him. "Whatever dude. I've got more important plans in mind. I'll see you all on the field of battle. Until then, farewell."

.

.

At that moment, Kenpachi rushed him. Donn stood still, his feet in the ready stance, his arms by his sides. As soon as Kenpachi reached him, he steeped to one side, dodged his blow and dealt a powerful kick to the shinigami's side. Kenpachi was bowled over, flying backwards.

"Clear the area!" Komamura cried, drawing his zanpakuto. "Give the captains room!"He levelled his zanpakuto at the demon and roared, "Tenken!"

With a swing a giant blade came crashing down, only for the Daedra to dodge at the last second. Byakuya Kuchiki shunpo'd in front of the demon, his face tightening as he waited for the demon to slow. But he didn't. One hand grabbed the shinigami's wrist, one leg whipped his feet from under him. Donn leaped straight up, dragging Captain Kuchiki with him. At the apex of his jump, he flicked Byakuya forward, then flipped over and sent him careening down towards the ground with a kick. SoiFon appeared next to him, Suzumebachi already released and struck at the demon. He caught her blade between his index and middle finger, then broke her arm in six places. Komamura struck again, in sucession with Kenpachi who was furious. Donn caught the arm of Tenken with one hand and swung up onto it, avoiding Kenpachi. A kido spell whipped past his head. Nanao Ise, had organized the Lieutenants and they were firing at him. The demon landed, then extended his left hand. Nemu, Tetsuzaemon and Nanao all opened fire, only for their spells to impact on an invisible wall. With his right hand, the Daedra Lord prepared his next strike. Lightning began to crackle in his palm, turning purple as its lethality increased. Just as he released the spell, which warped the air as it flew at them, a command split the air.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura!"

A wall of pink petals blocked off the demons strike, absorbing the lighting like mini conductors. Laughing, the Daedra turned his attention on the Captain, breathed deeply and then appeared behind him. Byakuya spun, only to get a punch directly into his nose, breaking the cartilage. As the Vice-Captains attempted once more to fire their next attacks, the demon made a gesture with one hand. A wall of flames sprang up from where his hand had pointed.

"Admirable, but pointless."

Twisting, he caught Kenpachi's strike with his bare hand, then extended his fingers through his back. Komamura finally landed a blow, his unreleased zanpakuto slashing through the demon's side. Byakuya got up, his face painted crimson. "Hado 4, Byakurai!"

White Lightning burst from his finger and struck Donn in the shoulder. The Daedra staggered, then roared laughing again. His blood streamed back into his body and the holes sealed up.

"Did you really think that could injure me?"

.

.

The Daedra reached up over his shoulder and gripped the hilt of his zweihander. As he drew it, his reiatsu exploded. For the first time, they all realised just how powerful this thing was. What they had all misinterpreted as a normal captains reiatsu level, was revealed as something far beyond. They'd only felt the outermost layer of it. Even the atmospheric pressure began to increase, driving the breath from their lungs and forcing most of the shinigami to their knees. None of the lieutenants could even raise their heads to him, and the captains were bowed with the weight of it. As they watched, his reiatsu took on a form, a horned burning skull, rimmed with fangs and jaws wide as the Daedra opened his mouth and released a screech that shook the earth beneath their feet. Through the fire and the flames, they all could see him stop. He raised his head slowly, the twisting light marking his features with dancing shadows and making them seem more demonic than they already were. But there was no mistaking those eyes. They were glowing, red and catlike. He snapped his fingers, and the flames were extinguished. Standing there normally again, he smirked, his fangs growing over his lips and down, slicing his chin and send black blood trickling down his throat. Even as all the present captains moved forward in shunpo, their blades raised, he concentrated. As the blades landed, he vanished from under them, leaving an eerie silence behind.


	3. Come and See

Thanks to all reviewers.

Information on the Daedra's name is simple. The name Donn belonged to the Irish God of the Dead. Similarly, there are further Irish terms used farther down. I'll post on them next chapter. All demonic magic is Latin, though some of their culture is derived from the Ancient Hellenes, or Ancient Greece for those of you unfamilliar with the term. Enjoy.

* * *

_"And I looked, and behold, a white horse. He who sat on it had a bow and a crown was given to him, and he went out conquering and to conquer."-_ Revelations 6, 2.

* * *

Holding his streaming nose, Captain Kuchiki was back on his feet. "Quickly, organise a search party, gather some scouts. Vice-Captain Kotetsu, medical assistance please."

"Don't bother chasing him." Captain Kyouraku, his wounds being treated by Nanao, was sitting up. "That wasn't shunpo. None of us can catch him now."

Organising the search parties, Komamura stopped. "What do you mean?"

Ukitake winced as Kiyone and Sentarou argued over who would carry him. "It means," he said, motioning his subordinates to be quiet, "that that was a teleportation spell."

Momo Hinamori, assisting in the healing of Captain Unohana looked up shocked. "A what?"

Izuru Kira cast a glance at his fellow Vice-Captain, Hisagi. "Hinamori has a point sir, what's that. There was no incantation, there was no use of technique, he just vanished."

Yamamoto spoke for the first time. "Our Kido is nothing like a proper demon's magic. They require no incantation, they don't need to speak the words aloud, all they need is time and power. In his case, it's something he has plenty of. Demons don't use reiryoku for magic, well, they do, but not in the same sense. They can funnel the energy of the world around them, supplementing it with their own and catapulting it out of themselves. It is still unknown how many separate spells they have, as they can create new ones by combining old ones."

Yamamoto cast his eyes on the spot where the demon had been when he vanished. "In this case, he could be three thousand miles away, or he could be behind those trees. It makes no difference. He could even be back in the World of the Living. Once he's been somewhere, he can go there at will."

He turned to the rest of the assembled shinigami. "We will be holding a council of war. Believe me, he means it. Though there is some good news." He smiled at Yachiru as she watched him worriedly. "He's the strongest demon we'll face."

.

.

A joint Captains and Vice-Captains meeting was called. Additionally, a video and audio link was created to the world of the living, with Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya's advance team being notified.

"As you all are gathered here," Captain-Commander Yamamoto began, "I'll tell you all I know about the demons."

"Demons are, in many respects, the perfect living weapons. They advance in the same method as Hollows, but whereas the Hollows have a flawed system, demons have it perfected. Once they've ascended to the next level, they do not regress. In that manner they are similar to we shinigami, as once we have reached shikai and bankai, we maintain our position of power. There are some seven castes in the demon hierarchy. Human souls are slaves, and even the demon servants in the estates are food for their masters. Punishments often come in the form of being fed to the lesser classes. Unlike either Hollows or Shinigami, all demons can move upward in the chain of command. Unlike either of us, however, to do so requires greater and greater numbers of souls. A Daedra, for instance, requires some three million souls to become a Fallen."

"To prevent this from happening, as the demon realm would quickly become overwhelmed with powerful demons, they establish themselves into little kingdoms called Poleis. Each one is headed by an Archon. Some Archon will be more powerful than other, for instance, Donn is a Daedra, but sometimes Oni will become Archons. As such, a more powerful Archon will sometimes force a weaker one to serve him. Archon's have underlings organized in Estates that they can use both as retainers, servants and overseers. Since other demons will gather around the more powerful ones for protection from the greater devils, the powerful demons will be able to prevent the rise of too many powerful demons by keeping them in place."

"In terms of demonic rankings, all we know is that they all start off the same way. Mazzikim are demons that consume human souls, then convert them into new demons. Alternatively, demons consume human souls directly and gain power according to that. One thing we are sure of, is that Genma are the weakest form of demon, serving as mostly guards and watchmen, barely above the level of a slave, certainly not a foot soldier. The most powerful are Fallen, then Daedra, then Oni, then Asuras. Somewhere in the middle come Daimons, Vetalas, Daevas, Shedu, Jinn and Ruhin. What their roles are is something of a mystery, but the lowest are known as Fomorians. They're the foot soldiers and the start of the castes."

.

.

Yamamoto paused for a moment, then sat down.

"I'd like the other three captains who were present eight hundred years past, to give their account of what happened then."

Ukitake rose and began to speak. "Eight hundred years ago, the Soul Society was invaded by one of these demons. It was unexpected and completely without warning. Captains Unohana, Kyouraku and myself were only regular Shinigami at the time, though Captain Unohana was slated for promotion to an officers position. It was like a scene you'd see out of a nightmare. He arrived out of nowhere into the Soul Society, then spent what we believe was three days walking around studying the area before he made his first move."

"The first we knew of it, the Rukongai was in flames. He'd set it ablaze with magic and was moving in towards the Seireitei. In the midst of the panicking civilians he found easy targets. Who knows how many he ate before he was located. In the same fashion, any Shinigami that came across him in the crush were similarly devoured. It was around that point, when we were in maximum state of disarray, that he went to his full power and launched himself on the Seireitei's central district."

.

.

"Captain Ukitake and myself were out with our friends that evening, Captain Unohana was visiting a sick friend of hers." Captain Kyouraku added, taking Ukitake's place in giving his account. "As soon as the attack started, we left there and proceeded to try and take the intiative. Ukitake quickly deduced that this was an attack on the Seireitei and we moved to try and intercept. It was because Unohana had figured out the same thing that our paths crossed on the way to cover the entrance to the Black Ridge Gate, to the North, which was where the enemy was actually coming from. That was only chance however."

"It's hard to describe how the sky looked that night." Kyouraku paused for a moment. "It was like the entire world was on fire. All you could hear was people screaming, here and there the sound of metal clashing with metal. After some six hours of carnage, during which the Rukongai's 81st through to 90th regions were completely annihilated, the enemy decided to move on the Central Seireitei. Our only warning of it was the gate being blown to bits, its former guardian being shredded. Then we saw him, walking through the flames. At first we thought he was a rogue Shinigami, but then we saw his eyes. He must have smelled us, or heard us, or something like that, because at that point he launched one of his spells in our direction. We were forced to run using shunpo, something that was considered taboo for us at the time, but that was what saved our lives. That one spell, generated a tornado that ripped through the blocks where we had been hiding. Seventeen people died in that one strike alone."

.

.

Captain Unohana took her place with them. "We abandoned that pursuit and went looking for the Captain-Commander, who'd taught us when we were younger. We knew he'd be the one to beat him, he had the power, but it turned out the Captain-Commander had already gone to find the demon himself. For some reason, the three of us arrived at the Senzaikyu's main entrance, the place where Vice-Captain Abarai fought with the ryoka Kurosaki. That was where we planned to make our last stand. It turned out afterwards, that Captain-Commander Yamamoto had gone to the Central 46, as he'd assumed that the attacker meant to destroy our chain of command. That proved to be wise, yet it also brought about our own confrontation with the devil."

"We'd chosen that area, because we thought that after cutting through the entire Seireitei, our enemy might be weakened somehow, leading to our having a better chance at fighting him. He'd avoided the Captain-Commander and headed right for us. Of course, he approached us in human form, deciding to play with our minds first. He was dressed as a Shinigami as well. Bear in mind that we had no idea that our opponent was a Daedra, or even that he was a demon. When we confronted him, he tried to deny his actions, then began using his pheromones to start influencing us to his side of opinion. This technique was working, until I realised that we were contradicting ourselves and he was contradicting himself. But it wasn't until I used my reiryoku to flush my system of the pheromones that I was able to free myself from their effects."

.

.

Kyouraku cut across her at that point. "She pretended to fall in love with him and sashayed over to him. Then when he let his guard down, she slashed him across the side. Funniest thing I've ever seen." He chuckled at the memory.

Ukitake likewise grinned. "She saved our lives right then. The second he got cut, the effect vanished and we were able to draw our weapons and fight. Since Unohana passed on the information, we were able to fight the effect and maintain our focus."

Captain Unohana smiled, though there was an edge of warning in it, and added her own addendum. "We'd all been able to learn the names of our zanpakuto's, but Kyouraku and Ukitake hadn't learned any particular special techniques with them yet. And mine was not particularly useful for battle."

"Even so," Ukitake took back up the report, "we began to fight. And we managed to hold our own against him for some time. Unfortunately, he was only toying with us and incapacitated us quickly, once he sensed that the Captain-Commander was en route. Leaving us behind he vanished up to the Sokyoku Hill, prepared to fight the Captain-Commander, having fed enough to feel up to the task."

"We followed," Kyouraku added, "though at a distance and at a much slower pace."

"Captain-Commander Yamamoto hadn't just gone to check on the Central 46, he'd also gone to request the use of the Sokyoku for use against the demon. And to request that the Department of Research and Development find a Hollow that had been a sinner in life to open the gates to Hell again. By the time we reached the area, the Captain-Commander had already gone bankai, and our enemy was at full power."

.

.

There was a long pause as the three Captains reflected on the event.

"It was…" Ukitake began.

"Unimaginable." Unohana finished.

"The entire hill was covered in flames, with both the Captain-Commander and the devil fighting in the air." Kyouraku was trying to convey the event accurately. "The heat was beyond belief, but the two of them shrugged it off like it was nothing. The most we could do was cover our eyes and try to avoid being crushed by the reiatsu that was pouring out of the sky like solid iron. We didn't even see the end of the battle, no one did, but what we know is that a Hollow was found. Once he'd been informed of this, the Captain-Commander took off in that direction, taking the Sokyoku with him. Naturally, in the throes of battle, the devil took off after him."

The three of them looked at the Captain-Commander expectantly. From his seat he spoke, "I purified the Hollow when I got to him, aware that Donn was almost on my heals. He arrived just as the gates opened and immediately attacked me. That was the crucial factor. I had to release the Sokyoku alone, as none else could withstand the weight of Ryuujin Jakka, and as it released I had to hold him long enough for it to come out. As soon as it did however, it went straight for the devil, hitting him at a speed unknown to man. The force of it, while not enough to kill him, sent the devil back through the gates, where he was grabbed by the Gatekeeper and thrown back into the deeps."

.

.

Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi looked up from his notes. "Is there some reason why the Sokyoku acted in that fashion?"

"That's an even longer story. But to put it shortly, the first of the dynasty of Spirit Kings used it as a weapon to defeat the demon hordes and lock them in the Underworld. In those days they were free to raid as they pleased and the entire earth lived in fear of them. The Spirit King gathered an army and fought them. He was the most powerful being in existence at the time and he is the one who placed the Gatekeepers in the Underworld, giant Golems designed to control who got in, and that none came out. It was his weapon and it was designed to fight demons."

There was a stony silence. None of the Gotei 13 had ever known that, most of them suspecting that that was the way the Royal Family wanted it.

Captain Komamura spoke up. "Is it possible to ask the Royal Family for aid in this battle?"

Yamamoto shook his head. "I'm afraid not. The family has gotten weaker in power since its Primarch passed on. The power has been diffused in different bloodlines since then. You have to note, that was three thousand years ago. I was only a boy when it happened."

.

.

"What are our orders, sir?" Byakuya Kuchiki was impassive throughout the discussion."

"I assume we're going to take him up on his challenge." Kenpachi Zaraki stated. "11th Division requests to be the first into battle. I intend to slaughter this little puissant."

"There is something to note here," Renji Abarai noted, "he told us he was declaring war, then he left. That doesn't sit with his previous actions."

"This also clashes with our other problem of Aizen and the Arrancar." Tetsuzaemon Iba added.

Soifon added her own thoughts. "The last thing we need is to have to split out attention between Aizen and a new demonic force. Since he last said he was going to declare war, why not begin his attack then. There's more to this than meets the eye."

Rangiku Matsumoto mentioned something most of them had forgotten. "What did he call himself?"

Hitsugaya was about to tell his Vice-Captain that it was irrelevant, when Kenpachi cut him off. "Yeah, I was wondering about that as well. What the hell was he sayin'?"

For a moment everyone sat there, somewhat confused until Nemu said, word for word, "I am Donn, Daedric Lord of the Underworld, Archon of the Styx Poleis, Vesica Vinco, Alica Vinco and Caput Imperator of Igneus Nex Peregrinus. And I've come to declare war with the Soul Society. Now that I see you, I realise I've already won. You're weak. None of you have a power anywhere near to my strength. I will crush you, destroy you, and when I have, I'll feed on you. And there is nothing in this world that can stop me."

Kenpachi nodded and Rangiku said, "That's the one. We know what a Daedra is, we know what an Archon is, but what does the rest mean?"

"Sasakibe?" Yamamoto turned to his Vice-Captain.

"I've been worrying about that myself, Captain. It appears to be Latin, but the terminology is likely a reference to something."

"Latin?" Yumichika was a little surprised by the name.

"A dead language, used by the ancient Roman Empire as their principal language. It's used mostly for scientific names these days. The Roman Empire collapsed almost two thousand years ago."

"I recognised a few of those words there." Momo Hinamori spoke up.

Yamamoto came to a decision. "In which case, I would like you, Vice-Captain Iba and Vice-Captain Ise to start looking into that phrase, as well as any possible connotations you can find."

"Hai, Captain-Commander!"

"Captain Kurotsuchi, you and your Vice-Captain are to begin work immediately on developing new weapons that we can use against these new invaders."

"Hai, Captain-Commander. If I may, I'd like to discuss with you any strengths and weaknesses you found in the demon you fought years ago."

"Granted. I'll have Sasakibe arrange something. Captain Hitsuaya." Yamamoto paused.

"Yes, Captain-Commander?" Hitsugaya leaned forward slightly.

"Begin preparing your advance team for immediate combat. Expect an ambush everywhere and be on guard. And," here he paused again, thinking about his next move, "inform Kisuke Urahara and his associates of the situation. Then inform the ryoka boy and his comrades about this new development."

Hitsugaya hesitated. "That may be a problem Captain-Commander. No one knows where he is."

Ukitake asked, "Are you sure? Does Rukia Kuchiki know?"

Hitsugaya shook his head. "I'm not sure. Although to be honest, I think the only person who does know, is Orihime Inoue. She and Rukia are training together. I'll pass on the message."

.

.

Rukia Kuchiki, Shinigami, warrior and most of all friend, was busily preparing to take her companion to the Soul Society.

"Are you sure we won't get in trouble for this, Kuchiki-san?"

The black haired, petite girl turned to her friend. "Inoue-san, trust me. I'll work things out with my Captain, you needn't worry about it." She grinned. "Plus, you could do with learning to be a little impulsive."

Her friend was taller than herself, more curvaceous and wore a look of concern on her face. "But won't you get in trouble with your brother over this? You know he's a stickler for protocol and obeying the laws of the land. That's what I'm more concerned about."

Rukia thought of her brother, of the calm and passive face he wore around the Seireitei, and when speaking with her. So she decided to throw caution to the wind. "What my brother doesn't know won't hurt him."

Orihime Inoue smiled weakly. "If you say so Kuchiki-san."

Rukia focused on her work in preparing for the opening of the Senkaimon that would allow them to go back to Soul Society. Since Orihime would need to travel there directly, Rukia had had to contact a friend of hers in Soul Society and get her to open the Senkaimon with the proper measures in place. Fortunately, Kiyone had managed to get Sentarou to see her point of view and the two Shinigami had been able to use their authority to move the right people. So far, none of the rest of Soul Society were aware of this event. Rukia was patiently waiting a communication from Soul Society to tell her that they'd gotten the Senkaimon activated and ready for Orihime's arrival back into Soul Society. News had so far been sparse from home recently, with Renji and the others in Captain Hitsugaya's advance squad being called to a meeting in Orihime's house and the two girls had been refused entry. But there was also something else on Rukia's mind, something that had been plaguing her for the past few hours.

"Inoue-san."

"Yes, Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia turned to her friend. "I would be honoured if you would call me Rukia."

Orihime flushed red. It wasn't everyday that someone offered to become your close friend, closest in terms of your friendship circles. Rukia was inviting her into that circle, allowing her to address the Shinigami by her given name, rather than her family one. "I am honoured Rukia, please call me Orihime."

With a grin Rukia wrapped her arms around Orihime's shoulders and hugged her, as the taller girl returned the embrace. "Thank you Orihime. It means a lot to me to have you as a friend."

A tear or two spilled out of Orihime's eyes and trickled down her cheeks. "Thank you Rukia. I'm so glad you're here."

Releasing her, Rukia stepped back and said, "As long as I'm around, I'll stick by you, I'll protect you and I'll stand at your side through everything."

"As long as I live, I'll always be there to listen, to comfort and to guide you in all that I can do." Orihime offered a hand to Rukia, who too it eagerly. "Friends for life?"

"Certainly." Confirmed the Shinigami.

.

.

At that point Rukia's phone rang. With a swift move, Rukia had extracted it from the folds in her robe and had snapped it up to her ear.

"Kuchiki, 13th Division."

"Rukia, this is your Captain."

Rukia's eyes snapped open in surprise. Beside her Orihime noticed and listened herself. "Hai, go ahead Captain."

Ukitake continued. "There's been several disturbances in the Soul Society."

Rukia froze. "Is my brother alright?"

"A bloodied nose, but other than that he's fine."

Orihime stiffened when she heard that, immediately wanting to go and help out. If Byakuya had been injured, it would mean others were injured as well. Rukia took the news quite well.

"I understand Captain. What are my orders?"

"Continue with your mission in the World of the Living, but I'd advise that you get in touch with Captain Hitsugaya. He'll have a better idea of what to do and he'll bring you up to speed on the situation as well. I assume that you've got a notion of where Orihime Inoue is?"

Rukia glanced sideways, Orihime noted the seriousness in her face, and knew that the Captain had something other than mere concern on his mind. "She's with me right now Captain."

"Then put her on."

"Hai."

Wordlessly Rukia handed over the Soul Cellphone. Orihime took it, equally quiet. "Hello?"

"Orihime? This is Captain Ukitake."

"Hello Captain, how are you?"

"I'm feeling pretty well at the moment. However, I have a favour to ask of you."

"Please, go ahead."

"Can you find Ichigo for me? There is some very important information that I need to pass onto him."

Orihime smiled. He'd just told her to go and find Ichigo, something she was more than happy to do. "Of course Captain Ukitake, I'll get to it right away."

"Oh, and Orihime?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"You'll need to hear it too. To quote Captain-Commander Yamamoto, 'that ryoka boy and his cohorts need to be told'. So I need you to gather everyone else as well, is that alright?"

Forgetting she was on the phone for a moment, Orihime raised a hand to her forehead in a salute, closing her eyes and smiling widely. "Hai, Captain Ukitake."

.

.

Said 'Ryoka boy', or Ichigo Kurosaki to those who know him, was busy getting his behind handed to him by a girl who barely came up to his waist.

"Hollowfy will ya!"

"Shut up snaggle tooth!"

The girl with the unfortunate nickname growled, baring said namesake, then attacked the substitute Shinigami who was refusing to Hollowfy. A punch put him through one of the large rocks that dotted the area.

"Take it easy Hiyori." Shinji Hirako commented.

Hiyori Sarugaki, rounded on the former captain. "Shut up dumbass!"

"Take it easy on the newbie Hiyori." The other two captain level Vizards, Rose Otoribashi and Love Aikawa commented.

Hiyori made a noise of exasperation and turned back to Ichigo.

With a frown of concentration, Ichigo raised one hand over his face and gathered his reishi in one hand, then ripped it down over his face. Once the move was completed, the familiar red and white mask of his inner Hollow had manifested over his face. Racing forward, Ichigo met Hiyori's charge with a horizontal swing.

"Now we're getting somewhere!" Hiyori commented, summoning her own single horned mask and pressing back into the blow with equal force. Disengaging, the pair continued to hack and slash at each other, beating at their zanpakuto and trying to overpower each other. However, Ichigo, already with the reiatsu of a captain Shinigami, fought his way forward, easily beginning to gain the advantage over the weaker Hiyori, who snarled at being put on the defensive.

Suddenly, Ichigo's mask shattered. Stumbling, he dropped out of his battle stance and onto his knees, panting slightly. Hiyori grimaced, then dropped to the ground.

"Alright, take a break. You've been able to keep that thing on for less and less time. I know you're tired," she held up a hand to ward off his protests, "but that still doesn't alter the fact. Next time you fight, once you've used it, you'll need to wait to replenish your reiatsu enough to perform the technique again."

Ichigo was not impressed with himself. "I need to gain control of this ASAP! I don't have time for waiting Hiyori!"

"That's Miss Hiyori to you."

Ichigo ripped his mask on again. "Hollowfy, will you!"

Even before he moved at her, the mask shattered again.

Hiyori wore a self satisfied smirk. "Told you so."

Ichigo harrumphed in annoyance, but took a break as instructed.

.

.

"Right, whose turn is it to go get food? Lisa?" Kensei Muguruma asked.

"Not mine." Lisa Yadomaru looked up from where she'd been sitting reading a book, a change from her usual fare, "It's Hachi's turn today."

"Are you sure about that?" Mashiro Kuna was rocking back and forth whilst sitting in a lotus position. "As far as I can recall, Hachi's not till tomorrow."

Hachigen Ushoda nodded, his quiet demeanour a contrast to his height and girth. "That's correct, it's your turn Mashiro."

The lime green haired girl stared for a moment. "Changed my mind!" she announced, "I want Hachi to go!"

"But…"

"Hachi, Hachi, Hachi!"

Muguruma snapped at his former Vice-Captain. "Mashiro enough! It's your turn, go and get some chow right now. I'm getting hungry."

Love laughed. "Hey Kensei, you need to stop watching so much American T.V. man, you're starting to use their acronyms."

"Have you seen your own hairstyle Love? You look like a hippy from the sixties!"

Love's hand sneaked to his spiked afro. "Used to man, used to. That's the phrase you're missing."

Kensei muttered something, then noticed Mashiro still there. "What are you waiting for, kid? Get to it!"

Hachi looked up suddenly. "Miss Inoue is here."

That sparked some reactions. Mashiro decided to take the opportunity to dodge out of getting food. "Hey, you and she could get the food while you're talking."

"Damnit Mashiro, you're not getting out of this."

.

.

The girl in question came down the steps into the Vizards hidden base.

"Hi guys!" she cheerfully cried out her greeting as she came down.

Hiyori started muttering under her breath. "Damn stupid girl. Who does she think she is waltzing in here like she's allowed to."

There was a subtle change in the air texture as Ichigo's reiatsu raised slightly.

"Don't talk about her like that Hiyori. Seriously, you know nothing about her." Ichigo raised his head and looked at her. "She's the best type of friend someone could ask for. And she's a hell of a lot nicer than you." With that he walked over to her, leaving Hiyori muttering to herself about stupid Berry-headed idiots.

Ichigo smiled as Hachi greeted Orihime with a smile and a few quick words regarding her powers and their development.

"Hey Inoue."

Orihime spun, her eyes bright and her smile wide. Every time he saw her, she was always smiling, so full of life and joy that it made him smile himself. It was as if her mood was infectious, but if this were an infection then it was a boon to humanity. "Hi Kurosaki-kun. As a matter of fact, I came to give you a message from Captain Ukitake."

Ichigo frowned at that. Messages from Soul Society were never good things. "Go ahead."

"There's some information that you need to know. He said it was urgent. I've got to tell Chad and Ishida-kun as well. I think Captain Ukitake will talk to us at my apartment."

Ichigo nodded, suddenly deep in thought. "Was there any other news from the outside?"

Orihime nodded, although she wasn't as happy about this. "There've been some developments in Soul Society. Whatever the particulars, Captain Kuchiki got injured, and likely more did as well."

That look still on his face, the Substitute Shinigami sat on a nearby rock. Orihime took the opportunity to sit opposite him. "If Captain Kuchiki is injured, then it's likely that others are as well. I'm hoping to clear it with Captain Ukitake for me to go and help out."

Ichigo's eyes snapped up to her face. "Are you sure about that?"

"Why not?"

"If there's trouble in Soul Society, then I think you shouldn't go there."

Orihime smiled at his concern. "But there isn't any danger there. Captain Ukitake said there had been disturbances. Whatever they were, they're over now. I should be fine."

Ichigo still had that look on his face. "Still, if it was Aizen."

Orihime shook her head. "I don't know if it was or not, but I've still got to try."

The frown left Ichigo's face, replaced by a look of acceptance. "Alright. But just remember to be careful. Let me know when you get there."

Orihime flushed and looked down at her feet. "It's alright Kurosaki-kun. You really don't need to worry about me."

"But I do." That only caused her cheeks burn brighter than before. "I've sworn to protect you, remember. The last thing I want is to fail to make sure you're safe."

That deadened the feeling somewhat. In any case, it allowed Orihime to get her blush under control. "I understand Kurosaki-kun, but really. I'll be fine. Head over to my apartment when you're ready, no doubt Rukia and Toushiro should have further news for us."

Waving she got up and left, her heart a little saddened, but also filled with joy.

.

.

Ichigo picked up his blade and turned to Hiyori. "Ready to go again?"

"I was born ready, dumbass!"

As he prepared to go back into the battle, Ichigo threw a quick look back over his shoulder at Orihime's retreating figure. Shinji walked up beside him.

"It's admirable, your concern."

"What're you talking about Shinji."

Shinji looked at the Substitute-Shinigami. He still hadn't looked back at him yet, his eyes still following the girl out of the room. "You're always looking out for her."

"Inoue's lost everyone. She needs someone to watch out for her, someone other than Tatsuki. So I'll be there to watch over her."

"Sounds very poetic."

"Take it any way you want, that's the way it is."

As Ichigo finally turned back to the Vizard, Shinji threw in a comment. "Sounds like you care for her a lot."

"She's one of my closest friends Shinji, of course I care."

Shinji grinned. "Yeah, but I bet you don't watch the other Shinigami's asses as they leave a room."

Ichigo turned red, and shouted back at him, "I would never do that."

Lisa, laughing, came up and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "I could see your eyes Ichigo, you were checking out the goods on that girl."

Now thoroughly crimson, Ichigo turned back to Hiyori ignoring the "denial, denial," chants that followed him.

"You ready, dumbass?"

Ichigo nodded. "I've only got until after we eat, so this is our last session for the day."

"Damn! I really should have killed that girl when I met her first. Would've saved me a lot of trouble."

With a bellow of rage, Ichigo Hollowfied and charged.

.

.

"A what!"

Captain Hitsugaya frowned. He really didn't like having to repeat himself. "It's a demon."

"A what?"

"A demon."

"How is that possible?" Uryuu Ishida questioned. The former Quincy had taken advantage of the invitation to escape his fathers rigourous training for a few hours. Not that he'd ever let anyone know he was training again. That was to be something of a shock to Kurosaki. Uryuu could imagine the carrot headed moron getting the shock of his life when the Quincy returned to kick his cocky behind six ways to hell. "I thought that there were chains holding the gates of hell closed."

"That was originally the case," Hitsugaya explained, "but unfortunately, things changed. We've no idea how many can get out with this new development, but whatever the case, there is one loose at the moment."

Renji would have been more sceptical if he hadn't been briefed by his own captain. The sight of a bandage around the nobles face would have been comical, save for the fact that Captain Kuchiki was considered one of the most powerful Shinigami in the Soul Society. For him to have been injured, this meant that serious issues were afoot. "One of these guys managed to turn Soul Society into a full scale panic twice."

Rangiku cut across him. "But the Captain-Commander has already said that that was the strongest one that's we'd face. So anything other than that would be weaker."

"It doesn't change the fact that we're still hopelessly outclassed by them, in every possible way. He hinted that since he's powerful enough to withstand the Sogyoku, wielded by the Captain-Commander, then we'd have no hope against demons that are lower than he is. At the moment, Hinamori, Iba and Ise are currently rummaging through the library to see if they can find any information in regards to the demonic rankings and strength."

"That could take a while." Ikkaku said, the waiting for more information grating on his impatient mind. "At least with the Arrancar we had some knowledge of who we were dealing with. This is something completely different."

"No," Ichigo said confidently, "No it's not. We just do the same thing that we do with all our enemies. We prepare, we stand and we fight. That's all we can do."

Yumichika was a little irritated with this. "We know that can work against Arrancar, but even your phenomenal growth rate is not going to be able to stand against something this powerful"

Orihime cut in. "Kurosaki-kun is right. What else can we do anyway? We've just got to get stronger to fight back."

"This guy isn't like Aizen." Renji warned, "He's not after the Oken, he wants to eat us."

That was a sobering thought.

.

.

"So what do we do?" This was the first time that Sado, 'Chad', Yasutora had spoken during the meeting and it was a question that had been on everyones mind.

Hitsugaya looked pensive, his features creased in a frown. "We keep our eyes open. No one goes anywhere alone, keep in constant contact and we need to set up safehouses in different places where we can recuperate."

Rangiku cast a glance about. "Here suits me fine."

Orihime nodded, delighted that she could offer her home as a refuge. "Sure. You can use this as your headquarters if you like."

"Certainly we need to use this place," Hitsugaya nodded at that, "after all, our communications equipment is all here. But I'd also suggest that we be prepared to leave here at any time. It's not exactly well defended. Urahara Shop should be our first location of replenishment. That's got a better defence than we can get anywhere else. If we lose this place of refuge, then we relocate there."

"Urahara will need to be told." Ikkaku pointed out.

Renji waved a hand. "That'll be easy. Chad and I are headed back that way anyways, we'll let him know."

Hitsugaya said, "Thanks," then moved onto the next topic. "We also need to find another location, should that first one get overwhelmed. Does anyone have any ideas?"

Orihime cast a glance at Ichigo, but she could tell from the set of his jaw that he wasn't going to even consider mentioning the Vizards. She was surprised at what he did say.

"We can use my place."

Rukia immediately voiced her objection to that idea. "That's ridiculous Ichigo. What would happen to your sisters if the demons go there."

"I agree." Renji was equally up in arms, "The only reason we're even thinking of using Orihime's place as a base of operations is because she's the only one living here, no offence,"

Orihime waved it off.

"but if we involve the rest of your family, then we'll immediately have extra problems if they try to figure us out."

"You think I don't know that?"

"I think you're an idiot when it comes to strategy."

"Say that again!"

"Alright, you're an idiot when it comes to strategy!"

"As if you're any better, pineapple!"

"Oh, we're back with the insults are we, carrot-top!"

"Enough!" Rukia cut them both off with claps on the backs of their heads. "Try thinking about the reality of this situation, you morons!"

Yumichika shrugged. "I'd rank Ichigo's house as one of the last places we should look for a hideout. We need somewhere we can go all out without hurting anyone."

"What about the school?"

Everyone looked at Uryuu Ishida.

"What the hell, Ishida? We want to keep people from knowing who and what we are!"

Uryuu slid his glasses up his nose in his characteristic gesture. "Assuming that these demons are anything like the legends, then they'll attack us during the night. The school will be empty at night Kurosaki."

Ichigo grunted, finally seeing the logic.

"Alright." Hitsugaya looked around at his team. "Renji and Chad will inform the Urahara Shop group, Rukia, Rangiku and Orihime will focus on preparing our safehouses. Yumichika, act as a flying patrol on constant move and myself and Ikkaku will be a slower patrol around the outskirts of Karakura. Anyone hears anything, they send for immediate support. None of us go anywhere alone." He looked at the two young men he hadn't addressed yet. "I want you and Ishida to report back to wherever you're each training and keep going. We need the both of you at full strength. Same goes for Chad and Renji, keep training the minute you inform Urahara. I need as many bankai capable fighters as I can get."

Ichigo frowned. "Let's just pray he doesn't show up here next."

.

.

In Hueco Mundo, on the borders of the Menos Forest, a humanoid figure looked into the distance at Las Noches's broad walls. It had changed a lot since he'd been here last. Donn smirked, allowing his veins to light with anticipation. He was not here to feed, not now, but he was here to deal a crushing blow to his opposition. The last thing he needed was someone like Sosuke Aizen sneaking up on him while his back was turned. Wincing, the Daedra concentrated. Slowly, the skin on his back began to tighten, then to stretch. Cracking sounds came from under the flesh as shapes began to move, forcing the feeble human frame to compensate in whatever way it could. Finally, the skin snapped and two massive bats wings shot out from his back. Corded with muscle and connected directly into his spine, these wings could beat at a speed of 200 beats per second and could propel the demon at supersonic speeds. Of course, that wasn't half of what they were capable of, but that would be telling. Right now he needed them only for one purpose. To get him to Las Noches and to give him the aerial platform he needed to launch the first deadly wave. With a single jump, he vanished into the air coated in eternal night.


	4. The Game's Afoot

And we're back. As I should point out, I've drawn the names of demonic rankings from all cultures. For instance, Fomorians were ancient Irish evil beings who supposedly settled Ireland before the arrival ofthe Dae Danann, while Jinn were Islamic devils. Asuras are from Hindu mythology and Daimons are from Greek. As for other Latin terms, I'll not translate them yet. Some of them are important plot points so they'll need to be left untouched. The chapter title comes from Sherlock Holmes. "The game's afoot!"

* * *

_It's all about the game, an who's playin'!"_- The Game by Motorhead.

* * *

Ichigo returned to the Vizard's hideout, his mind completely occupied and his thoughts elsewhere. Demons. For a moment he wondered if they would look anything like the ogres and trolls of ancient legend. According to Toushiro there were Oni amongst the demon ranks, though what this meant he had no idea. That was the only name he'd ever heard amongst the demonic ranks. Daedra, Mazzikim, Fomorians, he had no idea where these names came from. As he walked he thought to himself about how he should go about preparing for this new enemy. The last thing he needed was someone like Grimmjow attacking right now. He'd be unprepared and out of his depth. As strong as his Hollowifcation was, Ichigo knew that his time limit was too short. Now they were faced with an even stronger enemy, one that was capable of ripping them all apart, who could go toe to toe with the most powerful bankai in the universe and survive. Ichigo thought back on his promises, the ones he'd made to everyone. He'd promised Rukia he'd do his duty as a Shinigami. So far he'd lived up to that, despite the fact their lives had taken such radical turns. He'd promised Chad they'd watch each other's backs. That promise he'd not been very good at keeping recently. He'd only just learned that Chad and Renji had been training together, working on pitting their powers against one another. Not that he'd seen how well it worked, but it proved that Chad was still taking the promise seriously. It was something he needed to do himself. Ichigo frowned, he'd also promised Ishida that he'd stay alive so that they could battle each other once more, but the way things were going, that plan was going to go out the window. And then there was Inoue. Of all the promises he'd made, that was the one he'd never let die, he couldn't let go of. But in this new situation, what good could he do if she was attacked. This new force had driven Byakuya Kuchiki to his knees and stood on equal footing with the Captain Commander. He couldn't even fight the Arrancar in his current state and someone like Uquiorra Schiffer would be crushed by Yamamoto. If Inoue was attacked while he was in his current state, then it was likely she would be hurt. He would have failed her a second time.

.

He was slightly surprised to see Ishida appear out of the corner of his left eye.

"Ishida."

"Kurosaki."

"What do you want?"

Ishida shrugged. "Nothing. I'm going back home this way as we speak, you just happen to be in the way."

Ichigo harrumphed, but kept walking. "Fine, just keep your comments to yourself."

Ishida said nothing.

For a few minutes they walked in silence, similar to how they'd once eaten lunch at the same table. That seemed like a lifetime ago, long before their troubles with the Soul Society had ever begun, and long before their current predicament. Eventually Ichigo had to break the silence.

"What do you think we ought to do Ishida?"

"About what?"

"This demon problem."

Ishida straightened his glasses again, a sure sign that he was about to begin some superior rant. "I would suggest that we spend some time doing research and also looking for information on the demons, or at least, that's what I'd do to begin with. Once we've done that, I think we should start looking for defences pretty soon. We may even have to ally with the Arrancar."

"Ally with the Arrancar! You're out of your mind Ishida! They're our sworn enemies. They nearly killed us both."

"True, Kurosaki, but we've also allied with Soul Society and several of them tried to kill us as well."

Ichigo spluttered for a few seconds. "That's totally different Ishida, and you know it."

"Is it?" Ishida fixed him with a look. "Or are you just trying to convince yourself because you don't like certain members of the Espada?"

Ichigo remained silent. There was some truth in what Ishida was talking about, much as he hated to admit it. He did despise some of the Espada, in particular Grimmjow and Yammy, he knew they were powerful, much more powerful than people gave them credit for. But he'd never forgive Yammy for hitting Inoue, or for crushing Chad. Tatsuki had been there too and had suffered for it. When he looked at it, he couldn't even stop these Arrancar, to say nothing of a proper demon lord.

"Be that as it may, Ishida, we've got to deal with what we can right now."

"Much as I hate to admit it, you've got a point Kurosaki."

.

Rukia and Rangiku were busily putting up kido barriers around the house, even outside on the street. To save time and energy, the two of them were both in spirit form and were busily chanting incantations and scouring symbols across the pillars at the gate and on the walls of the house. Orihime stood nearby and helped whenever she could.

Rukia finished one set of symbols. "Problem is," she pointed out, "we don't even know if these will work."

Rangiku frowned. "They'd better. I've spent a lot of time working on them."

"It would be a lot easier if we had someone like Hinamori here to help us." Rukia noted. "She's a lot better with kido than any of us."

"Have you heard from Urahara Shop yet?" Orihime asked, looking thoughtful.

Both shinigami glanced at one another. "No." they answered hesitantly.

Orihime looked up, and there was a fire burning in her eyes. "Then can you teach me some greater powers. Like what we were originally going to do, Rukia."

Rukia grinned. "Sure. I don't see why not. And now that Rangiku's here too, we can ask her to help."

The buxom woman smiled. "I guess so. What should we start with?"

"We ought to go to the Soul Society," Orihime pointed out, "While we're there I can heal whoever's been injured."

"That's a good idea, Orihime, but we're needed here. We'll go once we're done with our duties in the World of the Living."

Orihime nodded, slightly downcast. Rangiku noticed this. "Right, what should we start with?"

Rukia smiled. "I know just the one."

.

The three girls were seated in a small circle on the roof of the apartment. Both shinigami were in soul form, but the auburn haired teenager was visible to all and sundry on the road below. Luckily for her, she didn't care.

"Okay," Rukia began, "I thought it might be best if we started by teaching you shunpo, or something similar. We use it by gathering reishi under our feet and using it like a platform."

Orihime nodded enthusiastically.

"First of all, you need to try and feel reishi beneath your fingertips. Give it a try."

Rukia sat back and watched as Orihime began to focus, holding out her hands and concentrating. Little noises of strain slipped out her mouth as the girl struggled to try and grasp the floating invisible particles that filled the world around her. But, as expected, nothing happened.

Rangiku shook her head. "You're trying too hard Orihime."

Panting with the exertion, Orihime gasped a "What?"

"You need to let go."

"I don't understand that."

"What Rangiku means," Rukia explained, "is that you've got to let go of conscious effort. You have to feel the reishi around you in the air. Everywhere we are, there is reishi. Everywhere something lives, there is reishi. We need only a little of that for whatever we do."

"Are you a Jedi, Rukia?" Orihime asked. "Now that I think about it, you've got a magic sword, you can wield the life force of beings and you can perform amazing feats of agility. You've got to be a Jedi!"

Rukia and Rangiku just looked at one another.

Orihime bowed. "I am honoured to be your apprentice Master Rukia. Teach me the ways of the Force so that I may become a Jedi," She looked up. "like my father before me."

"Ah…Orihime?" Rukia touched her arm gently.

Orihime gave a start of surprise and waved her arms around to keep her balance. Regaining it, she started to rapidly turn red. "Sorry guys."

"What's a Jedi?" Rangiku asked.

Rukia quickly jumped over her. "Moving on."

.

"Anyway, leaving Jedi aside, you need to stop thinking and start feeling. Try it." Rukia enthused

Orihime did as she was told. Letting go of conscious thought, the young girl tried to feel for the mysterious power that lay outside her grasp. There was something there, she could feel it just edging on the far corners of her mind. Gingerly she went towards it, probing through everything else that was there. Finally, she could feel it properly, a vast well of power held back by a dam so thin it was ready to break. With a small shriek, she ran from it.

"Orihime? What's wrong?" Rangiku gripped her arm as she nearly fell backwards.

Orihime took in deep gulps of breath, grateful as if she had been drowning in the weight of reishi. "It's too much, I can't take it in."

Rukia steadied her other shoulder. "It's alright, Orihime, it's like this for everyone the first time." She helped the other girl get her breathing under control, then had an idea. "Why don't you call out your Shun Shun Rikka?"

Orihime brightened. "That's right, they could really help."

Orihime concentrated and called on her hidden powers. Her reiatsu spiked around her hairpins and suddenly they separated into six different spirits, each one shooting around her and darting almost faster than the eye could see. Eventually they slowed and gathered around her.

"Hi Orihime!" Shun'o cheerfully greeted her as he hovered in front of his mistress. "What did you call us out for?"

"A good question!" Tsubaki, Orihime's one offensive power, snapped. "You're not in danger woman. You'd better give me a good reason for being here, or I'm going to thump you!"

Orihime laughed nervously, well aware that the little sprite could easily follow up his threat. As they'd shown before, the little spirits were deceptively strong for their size. "Hi guys. I'm just learning to fly so I thought you might be able to help."

"That's it!" Tsubaki almost screamed in frustration. "That's what you've called us out for!"

Baigon caught his arm before he could do anything serious. "Don't be an idiot Tsubaki, Orihime is trying to increase her abilities. You should be aware that this means her combat strength will improve."

The fiery spirit folded his arms defiantly. "Well, you've got a point I guess. But you'd better listen to what I say woman, and no feeling inadequate this ti…mphh!"

He was cut off as Lily and Hinagiku clamped their hands over his mouth to prevent him making things worse.

.

"Alright, what do we begin with?" Shun'o continued, ignoring the struggle behind him.

Orihime closed her eyes, reaching back into that place where the power had been. "I can feel it. It's there, like a giant wave of warm water that I could sink into, but there's enough to drown me and I wouldn't want the sea to drag off my corpse into the deeps, because then I wouldn't be able to make any more red bean paste and wasabi."

"We can always carry you." Ayame put in.

"But that's not the same," replied Orihime, "especially if I need to use you all when I'm in the air, that would be difficult."

"So you want to use this power that's waiting behind the dam, right?" Tsubaki had broken free of the restraints, but had taken the hint. "Well, go ahead."

"But there's too much!"

"In that case," Shun'o interjected, "imagine you've got a sluice gate in place and you're letting out a small bit, one at a time. You can funnel it through us if need be."

Orihime did as she was told. The dam was still there, as imposing and as defensive as it could be, but this time there was something different. Controlled and calm, she could also feel a slight trickle coming from a small culvert at the base of the wall. Following Rangiku's and Rukia's advice, she let go of conscious feeling and focused on funnelling that power into her Shun Shin Rikka. It felt like life, pure and simple, fresh and reinvigorating, flowing into her veins and lifting her beyond anything else. Not that she was pulling it into her, but the feeling of it flowing around her at her beck and call was amazing. Vaguely she could hear someone calling her name, but truth be told she didn't want to let go. She felt uplifted, understanding was flooding into her, she could feel the lifeblood of the universe pulsing at her fingertips. It was all she could do to hold herself back. She felt like a goddess, like there was nothing between her and the rest of eternity, except this one thing. Cocooned in the midst of this power, she felt like she could touch the stars.

"Orihime!"

.

Grey eyes snapped open, and with a bump, the girl dropped back onto the roof.

"Ow." She muttered, rubbing her sore backside.

Rukia and Rangiku smiled at her. "It felt good, didn't it?" Rangiku said.

Orihime nodded.

"I've got to admit, Orihime, you've got natural talent for reishi manipulation. Greater than most people I've met."

"Thanks Rukia."

Rangiku laughed. "Don't get too caught up in it just yet. We've got a lot of work to do yet. Feeling it isn't enough, you've got to wield it."

Orihime nodded. The three resettled themselves on the ground and continued.

"Once you can feel the reishi there, you've got to gather it under your feet. Do you think you can manage it?"

The auburn haired girl nodded, closed her eyes and let the power reform again. Rukia watched with great pride as the girl did as told. Slowly, and with some effort from the healer, the reishi began to shift, moving in slow currents down her body to gather under her feet. Or rather, it should have. Instead, the reishi was thrust downward, like a funnel, moving past her hairpins and carrying her upward. Rukia and Rangiku were both similarly amazed. This was not a Shinigami or a Hollow technique, it was something altogether new. The reishi blasted away from Orihime, oscillating around her body, and she began to rise into the air, slowly at first, but gaining speed.

"Woah!" Rangiku caught the girls ankle. "Rukia, we need a better place than this for training. I recommend we take her to Urahara's and we'll train her more there. "

Rukia grinned. "That's a good idea Rangiku. We don't want people twigging onto the fact that this girl can fly, now do we."

.

"Took your damn time!"

Ichigo dodged Hiyori's usual attack for being late and gave a quick one handed wave to Shinji.

"Yo newbie."

Ichigo looked up at his newfound trainers. "We've got a problem."

Heads snapped up and the Vizards discarded their assumed casual expressions and dropped into combat readiness.

"Is it Aizen and the Arrancar?" Rose asked quickly.

Kensei was a little more sceptical. "Come on, Rose. Aizen will have to attack during the winter. Urahara told us as much. It's probably a raid or a skirmish."

Ichigo shook his head. "It's not Aizen."

Expressions of disbelief marked the faces of the Vizards.

"Well, if it isn't Aizen, then it's not worth worrying about, Kurosaki." At Hiyori's comment the Vizards began to disperse. "Now come on and Hollowfy so we can continue this bloody training already."

Ichigo began to feel an anger build in him. The Vizards seemed to be solely concerned with their vengeance on Aizen, something he too wanted, but this was a much larger concern. "Okay, how does a Demon Lord on the warpath sound to you?"

There was a deafening silence. Each of the Vizards turned around to face him.

"What did you say?" For once Mashiro had dropped her child act.

"A Demon Lord is on the warpath," Ichigo stated firmly, "and he's going to devour everything in Soul Society."

Kensei laughed bitterly. Around him, so too did several other Vizards. "I'm sorry, you said there was a problem. That's not our concern."

Shinji and Hacchi looked less blasé about the fact, but still didn't offer any dissent.

Ichigo set his jaw. "Once he's done with Soul Society, who do you think he'll go for next?"

Lisa muttered a curse. "He'll go for Hueco Mundo of course. It's the only other place with strong spirit energy worth feeding off."

Love picked up where she'd left off. "Truthfully, as long as Hacchi keeps these barriers up, then we'll have nothing to fear."

"What's this demon like?"

.

Shinji's question threw most of the others. He had this thoughtful look on his face that Ichigo vaguely recognised.

"He called himself Donn. He was a…." Ichigo thought back to what had been said in Histugaya's meeting, "a Daedra. I've no clue what a Daedra is, but according to Hitsugaya a Daedra is high on the list."

Shinji rested his head on his hands. "Shunsui once told me this story when he was drunk. Eight hundred years ago, a demon broke out of hell, a Daedra. He burned half the Rukongai, assaulted the Seireitei and threw it into total confusion, and then fought Yamamoto one on one and held his ground. Old man Yama only beat him using the Sogyoku and even then he didn't kill him."

"Woah," Rose cut across him, "this thing survived a blow from the Sogyoku?"

"Survived is right. But the force of the blow was enough to throw it back into Hell. The Gate resealed after that."

Kensei scratched his head. "I still fail to see what this has to do with us."

Shinji shook his head. "We're too tempting a target to pass up. And this thing went toe to toe with the Captain Commander and survived."

Ichigo butted back in. "When he broke out most recently the first thing he did was assault Soul Society. He survived a fight with all the captains except for Yamamoto, who didn't fight at all. He still beat the three oldest though."

Lisa looked up at that. "He beat Captain Kyouraku?"

"Injured him pretty badly as far as I know."

Each of the Vizards remembered that Captain Shunsui Kyouraku was considered among the most powerful fighting captains. To hear that this thing beat him soundly was a serious blow to their preconceptions. None of them wanted to look any of the others in the eye. Each knew that this was beyond what they had thought. Should this creature ever succeed in destroying Soul Society, then they'd be next on the list.

"What do you want us to do Ichigo?"

.

"Thanks for the information Mr. Abarai," Urahara said from beneath the shade of his hat, "now, if you could leave us to determine our actions for a while, we'll decide what to do first."

"Are you sure you don't want us to…"

"No, that'll be all for now."

Renji grimaced. "Alright."

He and Chad left the room and started over to where the steps down to where the training centre was hidden. Sliding back the cover, the two started down the ladder. They climbed down in silence, both occupied with their own thoughts. At the foot of the ladder, Chad broke the silence.

"Have you ever heard of anything like this happening before?"

"Never." Renji replied firmly. "If the Captain-Commander is to be believed though, we haven't had anything like this in eight hundred years, and the threat of a demonic invasion for a least three thousand."

"So the question we've got to ask ourselves is, why now?"

"Exactly. We've had no reason to suspect anything was out of the ordinary, apart from Aizen."

Chad was silent again. "So the question is, how did this happen?"

Renji smirked. "If we solved that, maybe Urahara would lose that smug little grin of his. But we've no leads whatsoever. Nothing except that Igneus Nex Peregrinus thing or whatever that is."

"The what?"

"It's Latin, apparently, an ancient dead language."

Chad paused for a few moments. He seemed to have almost detached completely from reality for a moment. "It has something to do with heat."

The red haired shinigami appeared shocked for a moment. "How did you know that?"

Chad shrugged his shoulders. "Basalt is an igneus rock. They're formed by great heat and pressure. That's why their called igneus. It's basic geography. Strngely though, granite isn't an igneus rock, even though it's always called one."

Renji threw back his head and laughed. "Nice one Chad. We've gotten one over on Ichigo already. Now let's get training."

As Renji walked off to his starting position, Chad cast a glance down at his right arm. For some reason it had begun to feel different. There was an edge there, like he could feel a new beginning flowing through it. There was a power there that he wasn't sure he fully understood yet. Whatever the case, it was beginning to awaken.

"Bankai!"

Renji had gone into his bankai. Chad raised his right arm and the armour flowed over it before solidifying. He spread his feet into a ready stance, and they began.

.

As Renji and Chad disappeared down into the training centre to continue where they'd left off that morning. Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoin and Tessai Tsukabishi remained where they'd been sitting. There was a long silence as the three of them sat there contemplating what had been said.

"Kisuke."

Urahara looked up at Yoruichi, who wore a frown on her beautiful face.

"Were you expecting something like this?"

Urahara tipped his hat back over his eyes before he replied. "I was worried that Hell might make a bid for power again. Ever since they were driven back into that Nether Realm, the more powerful devils would have fallen back into the typical demon behaviour of fighting amongst themselves."

"I assume that meant that they'd keep themselves down." Tessai questioned.

Urahara nodded briefly. "No devil really wants to have to swear loyalty to a Fallen, so none of them will allow any of the Daedra to progress that far. The only way around that is if a Daedra escapes to the World of the Living, where they can freely feed without fear of being interrupted by other Daedra."

The other two were silent for a few minutes. Each one knew what the other was thinking.

"What do we need to do?" Tessai asked.

Urahara kept his head bowed. "We'll have to start putting barrier's up around this place. I doubt that those would be able to hold back something like a Daedra but…"

"Kisuke."

Urahara looked up at his oldest and closest friend. "I've got a few tricks up my sleeve, Yoruichi, don't worry. I've got several plans already. The thing is, will they work. I need more data.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes.

Beside her, Tessai offered his support. "I'll do what I can. But what I was actually referring to was, what are you going to do?"

The genius let a small smirk cross his face. "I'm going to do something once I know what it is, Tessai."

Once more there was a silence. Finally Yoruichi said what all of them had been thinking. "You do realise that there is a significant possibility that we're all going to die in this war."

Tessai and Urahara both laughed. But the laughter was slightly hollow, lacking any real amusement. It was a sort of bitter irony.

"My dear Yoruichi," Urahara commented, "when have we ever let something like that stop us."

.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Mr. Kisuke," it was Jinta, "Miss Kuchiki, Lieutenant Matsumoto and Miss Inoue are here. They want to talk to you. Something about symbols and training."

Tessai rose. "I'll talk to them first, try and see if I can teach them a few of my special spells. I'll tell them you'll be up in a few minutes, Kisuke. Try and think of a plan within that time?"

The door closed quietly. Behind it, they could hear Tessai returning to that boisterous, booming voice he like to play around with.

Yoruichi rose and went to leave, but was stopped by a question from Urahara.

"Do you know what I should do in this case Yoruichi?"

She stopped and glanced at him. His eyes were shadowed under the brim of his hat and his tone was slightly morose.

"I don't know, Kisuke. But I know one thing in particular," Stepping quickly, she reached his side and knelt. Tilting his chin slightly, she fixed his gaze with her own, "If anyone can figure this out, it'll be you Kisuke."

Crossing the short distance between them quickly, Kisuke kissed her gently. They had been through so much together, it was strange to think that it might all be over soon.

"I just wish I had more to go on than what I do know."

.

Las Noches burned. Amid the torrent of flames and heat, a single man stood still, his features betraying no emotion whatsoever. Internally, Sosuke Aizen was seething. Out of nowhere this attack had come, a pre-emptive strike if he'd ever seen one. But he had not thought that the shinigami would have been so bold as to strike at his seat of power. Or at least, that's what he had thought when the first explosion had started. The fact that Tosen's camera's had been shortcircuited moments before, when reported to him, had marked this as being something else. Urahara perhaps, but the thought was so very ludicrous that it had almost made him laugh. Urahara had no forces at his command. Even that experimental ryoka boy didn't have the kind of power to survive the attack on Las Noches, not yet anyway. And Aizen had not yet begun his plans for the boy. Tres Cifras was gone, enveloped in one of the big explosions, torn away in a flash of white light. Only Sanderwicci had survived. Where that kind of power had come from, Aizen had no idea, but he was envious of whoever controlled it, although, they'd done him a favour in a sense. Del Soccachio and Mosqueda hadn't been exactly die-hard fanatics, leaving a gap in his defences that could have been exploited. Having said that, they had still been a part of his forces and were now gone. Much of his Exequias had been wiped out in various parts of the palace, but thanks to the fact that Rudobon was still alive and currently in his headquarters, that was of no matter. However, on a more serious note the 9th and 5th Espada had not yet reported in, nor had half of Barragan's fraccion. Currently Zommari Leroux, the 7th Espada was searching for them. Szayel Aporro Granz's laboratory had been disintegrated as well, but only his fraccion had been lost in that attack and, as according to the arrancar himself, they could be replaced easily. What was more annoying was that Granz was having a pity fit over the loss of his lab, and it wasn't making things easier. Fortunately, Aizen was certain of the Hogyoku's safety. The tiny orb was still his trump card and as long as he had it, his plans could come to fruition.

.

The sound of shunpo brought Aizen's attention back to his immediate surroundings.

"Kaname, what do you have to report."

The dark skinned blind former captain of the 9th Division rose from his kneeling position.

"Lord Aizen, the intruder continues to flee. Currently, Schiffer and Stark are in pursuit, but Jeagerjaques also pursued despite my orders to the contrary."

Aizen could have told him that from the stiffness in his posture, but declined to say anything on the matter.

"Also, as I am also sorry to report, we located Redder, Cuulhorne and Parduoc. I regret to say that they were on the outskirts of Las Noches on an errand for Barragan when the intruder attacked." He paused. "You might want to take a look at their bodies later, Lord Aizen. The wounds are somewhat disturbing."

Aizen was a little taken back by that.

"I'm surprised that you were able to tell that they were disturbing wounds Kaname."

"I had Wonderweiss with me at the time, Lord Aizen. His reaction was enough to tell me what I needed to know."

"I see."Aizen wasn't surprised by this, he knew Kaname took the child minded Arrancar everywhere with him. "Continue."

"On the more positive side," Tosen continued, "Harribel and her fraccion managed to locate Aaroneiro Arrurerie. Nnoitra Jiruga has also reported in. His chamber had collapsed on him and it took him some time to dig his way out."

Aizen allowed himself to show relief at that. Let those in attendance see that Aizen cared for his subordinates. That wasn't really true, rather Aizen knew he had to rethink his methods of battle. Those that he had thought of as expendable, now were of utmost importance in the face of an unknown enemy. Another thought occurred to him.

"Tell me Kaname, where is Gin?"

Tosen answered, "He's currently doing an assessment of the damage and re-establishing our defence network. He's enlisted most of the other Espada for this task."

"I need descriptions of the intruder as soon as possible Kaname. Also," Tosen looked back from where he was turning to leave the room, "be a little less hard on Grimmjow, Kaname, he does try so very hard."

.

Ulquiorra Schiffer sped across the sand of the Hueco Mundo desert, following the trail of reiatsu. Just slightly ahead of him, Coyote Stark was slightly lower to the ground than he was. Surprisingly, the Cuatro would never have assumed the Primera to be one for hunting by scent, but he'd proven correct almost consistently. Behind him came a growl of frustration. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the former Sexta Espada was still following, despite Director Tosen's orders to stay behind.

"Ulquiorra?"

"What is it?"

Grimmjow dropped his gaze down to ahead of him, eyes scanning the horizon. "Any sign of him?"

Currently Ulquiorra was flying at the highest altitude of the three of them. With Stark out front at a lower altitude, Ulquiorra would spot their target first, allowing Stark time to slow down.

"Nothing." He called back. Normally Ulquiorra wouldn't tolerate the hot-headed arrancar tagging along, but this time they needed all the help they could get.

"Damn!" Grimmjow cursed. They'd been searching for a while now, and all the time the reiatsu of the intruder kept at the same distance ahead. Once or twice he'd led them in a circle, just for the fun of it. The whole sorry mess was making the former Sexta nervous, not that he'd ever admit to that publicly, it's just that if this new guy could play with them and not expect a beating from them, he was either really stupid or really powerful. The latter didn't sound plausible, until you factored in the devastation he'd wrought to Las Noches, at which point it became horrifically more plausible.

"It's stopped."

Stark's voice broke his concentration. All three Espada halted in their flight and descended to the ground.

"What?" Grimmjow muttered.

Stark was, as always, correct. The reiatsu of their attacker had halted roughly six kilometres away.

"He knows we're following." Stark muttered.

"Son of a…" Grimmjow began.

Without a sound, not even the mild blurring that accompanied a sonido, the intruder appeared an inch from the former Sexta's face.

"Boo!"

.

All three Espada sonidoed backwards.

"What the hell!" Grimmjow exclaimed, "Where did you come from."

"No sonido, massive distance covered instantly," Ulquiorra noted, "that had to be a teleportation spell."

The intruder bowed theatrically, his massive wings visible. "Congratulations Cuatro Espada, you're beginning to catch on." He looked around each one. "La Primera, La Cuatro and La former Sexta Espada. How did you like my little display back at Las Noches?"

There was a growl from the Sexta. "How do you know so much about us?"

The intruder wagged a finger at him. "Now now, that would be telling."

Grimmjow's expression deepened to fury and he went for his sword. He was shocked when a hand landed on his, preventing him from drawing. A voice whispered by his ear, "Are you sure you want to battle me with only one arm?"

Ulquiorra fired. The cero shot towards the intruder as Grimmjow sprang back. At the last possible second the intruder turned his head and looked at the cero. It impacted.

"Get your damn swords out now!" Grimmjow said, hurriedly drawing his own. Stark glanced at him, then wearily drew his katana. Ulquiorra still stood there, waiting as the smoke cleared. As it did so, the wings became visible, though slightly distorted, as if viewed through a pane of glass. The intruder snapped his fingers and the Parietis spell dissipated.

"You'll need your sword too, Ulquiorra."

"What are you?" Ulquiorra's voice held no fear, nor anger, merely curiosity.

The intruder laughed. "I am what you desire to be. I am your mockery made perfect. I am what is true. But you can call me Donn, if you like."

.

Pantera landed with the force of all the former Sexta's rage behind it. Donn had moved backwards already. Stark sonidoed forward and began landing strike after strike on the unknown warrior. Moving backwards, the warrior parried skilfully, while at the same time leaving no gaps in his defence. The Primera kept up his assault, a purpose to his actions. As he reached a point, Ulquiorra flashed into view above the intruder, Cero already charging on his finger. Behind him, Grimmjow calmly cut a slit onto his palm and raised his arm to level with the intruder. Stark himself jumped back, and a Cero appeared on his chest.

"Gran Rey Cero!" Grimmjow shouted as the blast charged to full capacity.

The intruder was barely seen to roll his eyes. Appearing to make a decision, he cupped his hands in front of his chest, energy beginning to crackle in them. The Espada fired.

"Totus Tutela!"

The three Cero's, at full power, bounced off the shimmering shield which had appeared around Donn. It dissipated almost immediately. Those wings spread wide, held for a moment, then clapped down. With a blast of air, he climbed at a speed of nearly 500 metres per second. As soon as he reached a high enough position, he halted. Spinning, his hands came up.

"Arrancar, allow me to demonstrate to you, one of my favourites. Ultima Navitas!"

A pulse of energy ran down both arms and gathered in his palms.

"This isn't good." Stark muttered.

"Scatter." Grimmjow shouted at the other two.

"It won't do you any good." Donn muttered just before he fired. Six bolts of energy shot out, before further dividing into twelve, kicking the warrior backwards.

.

Stark had never seen a spell like this one, and he'd fought plenty of shingami during his time as an Adjunchas. It followed him like human missile. Fully giving himself to flight, the Primera increased his speed. A bolt came from the left. Using a sonido he managed to avoid it. Too close for comfort. It hit the ground. The resulting explosion threw Stark almost a kilometre into the sky. Fortunately, it also gobbled up another one of the four chasing him. Below him, the sand of Las Noches had turned to glass. Stark almost paused to gaze in disbelief. This thing could fire bolts that caused this much destruction and they were only fractions of a whole. The last two were coming in. Stark dived once more, eager to get down to the level of the ground. Once he had gotten low enough he began to dodge and weave around sand dunes, most not even high enough to provide cover, but it was all he could get at the time. Another of the bolts was closing in rapidly. Stark gather power on the tip of his index finger and fired his Cero at it. Naturally, the blast detonated the bolt, but the last one came in too fast. Stark increased his speed, but there wasn't any time. This close he couldn't risk a detonation, it would kill him. Suddenly the energy dissipated. Stark barely managed to keep upright as relief washed through his system. Looking into the distance, he could see lightning bolts coming out of the sky and hitting the ground. Obviously, one or more of the others had managed to survive. Stark took off.

.

Grimmjow dodged and weaved as Donn rained lightning and fire down on him. A silver white shot passed him and scattered icicles everywhere. Donn fired off yet another Trinus Incendia, adding in a Levitas for the fun of it. Ulquiorra hitting him from behind with a punch put paid to his little tactic. Though the Cuatro wasn't a fan of them, he threw in three Bala blasts as well. Each successive hit sent the warrior careening down towards the ground. He ploughed into a sand dune and vanished from sight.

Ulqiuorra dropped down by the gasping Grimmjow and quickly asked, "Are you capable of fighting on?"

Grimmjow spat blood out of his mouth. "What the hell do you think!"

"Can you hollowfy with one arm?"

Grimmjow gritted his teeth. "I might be able to. I don't know how effective it'll be though."

Stark returned.

"We're going to hollowfy and try to take him out, Stark." Ulquiorra spoke quickly. "Can you provide backup?"

He nodded.

"Let's go, Ulquiorra. "I've been wanting to see if you're afraid of me or not."

Grimmjow knealt and slid his blade between his hip and elbow. Placing his fingernails on the blade, Grimmjow braced himself. "Grind, Pantera!" he shouted, dragging his nails up the blade.

An explosion of power flooded out of the former Sexta as he went to full power, smoke obscuring him from view.

Ulquiorra switched his sword to his left hand and levelled it before him. "Enclose, Murcielago."

He too vanished in a swirl of power, black tinged with green edges. Green tinged reiatsu began to fall like rain.

Above them, Donn realised that they were serious. One hand reached over his shoulder and drew the zweihander over his shoulder.

.

The smoke cleared and the two fighters stood transformed, fully released and prepared for battle. Grimmjow was feline in his form, living up to the name of Pantera. His hair had lengthened considerably, hierro now visibly covered his arm and legs, forming into ridges on his forearm and calves. Long ears extended, twitching, completely feral in appearance. He crouched, coiling up the tension in his limbs for an attack. Ulquiorra too was released, two large bats wings spreading from his back. He was now dressed in a long coat, his hair longer and his mask reforming into two long horns.

Suddenly the intruder laughed out loud. "I don't believe what I'm seeing! Do you honestly believe yourself a demon, Arrancar? You, a copy of a perfect being?"

"Doesn't matter, you're still going to die!" Grimmjow growled.

"Then it's time to play the game. Nut up or shut up!"

Both Arrancar moved. Ulquiorra appeared in front of Donn and swung. The warrior's eyes widened slightly and he started backwards. Only to smile and shoot forward, head butting Ulquiorra. Grimmjow came in from the side, his claws extended and striking forward. Donn batted his arm to one side, then kicked with his left foot. A strike from a green javelin finally had the warrior using his sword, parrying before dodging a strike from Grimmjow. He spun, effortlessly fending off both warriors, but retreating quickly. Fingers shot out and struck the Pantera, sending him flying, but without the force to breach his skin. Ulquiorra and Donn began trading blows so fast that their arms appeared to blur and slice lines appeared around them. Finally Ulquiorra landed a blow with one of his wings. The intruder flailed backwards and spun into a dune. Grimmjow appeared above him, striking down as he rose. Only for the blow to land on the ground as the warrior appeared behind Grimmjow. Ulquiorra came in at huge speed, aiming for the intruder from behind. Donn turned, his blade turning the javelin and his foot solidly connecting with Ulquiorra's stomach. Donn jumped, landing on one hand and spinning, Ulquiorra still attached to his foot. Grimmjow also slammed into it, as well as Stark who'd come to assist. Donn sent all three of them flying away. Flipping he landed back on his feet.

.

"I've got to admit, I'm impressed that you tried at most."

Donn leaned to one side and dodged a javelin. It exploded somewhere behind him, ruffling his hair in the breeze.

"Would it be cruel to tell you all that I can sense the reiryoku flowing through your veins? Any move you make I can read before it happens."

Grimmjow levelled his elbow with the warrior and fired. Five darts shot out, heading straight for the warrior as Ulquiorra loosed another javelin and Stark fired his own Gran Rey Cero. Don raised one hand and the shimmering wall appeared between him and danger. Each one impacted on the wall, but both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had used the distraction to sonido past him and fire from the other side as well. Donn's eyes narrowed and he shot sideways.

"You can't sense reiryoku." Ulquiorra stated quietly.

"You'd have sensed us coming." Grimmjow added.

Donn's eyes narrowed. "Well, that little tactic didn't work. I have to give credit where it's due, you called my bluff and succeeded."

Grimmjow fired another dart. This time, however, the warrior didn't move. Instead, the dart blew a massive hole in his chest.

"Eat that you bastard!" the Pantera gloated.

The hole resealed. Each Espada stood there stock still, not wanting to believe what they had just seen. The intruder's eyes flared slightly with pain.

"I don't like having to do this in a fight, and I haven't had to do it in a long time, but I'll make an exception. I need to stay in practice." With a smirk he added, "Try not to die immediately."

.

His reiatsu exploded and his eyes changed to red with the catlike slits that signified he'd released a portion of his true power.

In a voice with two layers, one normal, the other guttural and gravelly, the intruder asked quietly, "Ready?"

He shot forward, right between the Primera and the Cuatro, and grabbed Grimmjow by the face. Leaving a trail of sand in his wake, he took off running across the desert, dragging Grimmjow by the face through the sand.

"I don't know about you, but I'm having a ball!" He mocked the Espada.

With a jump, he shot up into the sky and slammed the Espada into the ground. Spinning, he could see the other two coming at him. Stark went to help Grimmjow up, but Ulquiorra raised his finger, a black Cero powering on the tip. Donn cast caution to the wind and shot forward, five sharp cracks indicating he'd broken the sound barrier five times. Hypersonic speed. Ulquiorra let the Cero Oscuras loose. It swallowed the intruder. Not taking any chances, Ulquiorra kept it up. In what was an almst unbelievable moment, Donn's head rose out of the Cero right in front of Ulquiorra. Those burning red eyes seemed to cut right through the Espada. Only by immediately throwing himself backwards did Ulquiorra avoid the blow. The intruders clothes barely remained on his body, black smoke curling around him. Scales were visible on his body, obviously having come out to protect him. His form shot forward and Ulquiorra felt himself totter to one side. His legs had been cut off. Then he felt his shoulder coming apart and realised that this thing had also sliced off an arm. Only Grimmjow's timely arrival prevented his head from also being removed. The Sexta struck, barely grazing the protective scales as the warrior angled his head to dodge. His fingers extended rapidly and punched four holes through the Sexta's stomach. As Stark came flying in, finally completely absorbed in the fight, the intruder raised on hand.

"Denique Ultima Navitas."

"Bankai!"

.

"Kamishini no Yari!"

Gin Ichimaru sent a lethal strike at the warrior, slicing cleanly through his arm. Donn merely looked at the newcomer.

"You I've seen before. Ichimaru."

Gin grinned, seemingly oblivious to the taunt of the attacker. "That's right. And you're that demon that's been terrorizing Hueco Mundo." He turned to the Espada. "Naughty Arrancar, Lord Aizen didn't give you permission to die yet."

Donn burst out laughing. "You really are as creepy as Redder remembers you."

Each of the Arrancar looked at him.

"You didn't know? I ate them and drank their blood. I now know everything they knew, and as Barragan's fraccion, they knew quite a lot." The demon turned to Gin again, who continued smiling. He picked up his severed arm and held it to the stump. With a flare of energy, the flesh reknitted and connected again. Reaching out he gripped his zweihander and settled it over his shoulder. "Give your boss a message for me. Tell him," the intruder paused, looking thoughtful, "that the Daedric Archon of the Styx Poleis is interested in talking to him. If he wants to play this game, he'd better be ready to play with the big boys. I'm sure we can come to a mutually beneficial arrangement. Send an envoy to Karakura Town. I'll be waiting there."

Slowly, the Daedra began to walk away. Apparently remembering something, he stopped. "What do you know of Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Grimmjow spat blood. "He's a dead man walking. I'm going to kill him."

Ichimaru's grin grew wider, if such a thing were possible. "He's just a punk kid without any manners. Not really worth fighting if you ask me."

"How long has he served within the Gotei 13?"

The other four looked at him in silence.

"I see. It matters not." Turning the Daedra continued to walk off. "I know where he is after all."

_to be continued..._


End file.
